Untold
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: The third trial wasn't something to be trifled with, nor was it something someone with any form of sanity would get involved in. Insanity and a deep wish that drives one over the edge... [SasuHina, AU, rating may go up.]
1. Prologue

(A/N: Yosh! This be the adorable and awesome Muse-chan! All bow to my greatness!! XD Jk, jk, don't kill me… _anywho,_ while you guys are all holding pitch-forks to my throat for not giving you me awesome sequel to 'Mask' I decided to appease you with something I've been working on for awhile.

Now first off, yes, Hinata is gonna be a little OOC… but that would be due to how she grew up in this universe. Yep, it's a total and complete AU! XD This is the first of what I'm separating into three fics. The Intro Arc! Oh yes, I am _so_ creative with titles.

Now I wrote this Prologue to interest you guys in the fic, see the first chappy's rather boring(in my humble opinion) and I didn't feel I should start on something so… droll. Thus! I have written out a quickie, but eye catching, prologue!! Enjoy my darlings!)

((DISCLAIMER: OMG! I own DBZ!! YES! Oh, wait, Naruto? Shit… nope…

Lawyers: -glare-

-deep sigh- _And _I don't own DBZ… but I wanna!! I could _crush_ GT!! T-T))

* * *

**-****Untold****-**

**Prologue to Horror**

It was horrifying to watch.

Yet, despite his pleas, the scenes all played.

They all dropped to the ground blood trickling onto the cold and lifeless floor.

He cried.

"_You know what I think? I think y-you're a coward."_

"Are you going to give up yet…?"

She shook, unbridled furry filling her.

"Is that a no?"

"Of course i-it's a no. I-I will _never_ g-give you the s-satisfaction of my d-defeat."

She stood strong.

_A scoff, "That's only what you think. You honestly think I care for your opinion?"_

"I will never forgive him…"

Power; He needed power.

A sly voice, "You know I can give you what you desire so strongly…"

"If it means revenge; I'll do anything."

He grew strong.

_A small laugh, musical to his ears, "Yes, I-I do believe you c-care quite a b-bit."_

She wouldn't stand.

"Does this mean you quit?"

She didn't respond.

A cold laugh followed, "You really are idiotically worthless."

She cracked a dry grin, her own cold and emotionless cackle escaping.

She remained broken.

"_Oh? Really now?" he sounded curious, childish even._

"I'm not coming back."

His stomach dropped when he made the decision. It was his choice.

But he didn't _want_ to make it.

"_Y-yes really." She blushed slightly, "B-but…you wouldn't understand. Y-you are a mere ch-child." She was teasing._

"I know." She didn't use words to convey.

But she knew. She always knew.

Besides, what did it matter?

She was useless.

_He raised an eyebrow, "A child? And what does that make you? An infant?"_

Screams of pain were heard.

He didn't care.

He was strong now.

_A hot blush, "N-no! Y-you infuriating male!"_

"You can't escape."

She wasn't trying to.

She was a sitting duck.

Waiting for them to kill her.

She didn't care.

She was broken.

* * *

(A/N: Ending notes! YATTA! XD I never remember to write up author notes… lol, anywho, I want _lots_ of reviews! I have completed the _entire_ Intro Arc, meaning all I have to do is post the chapters at me leisure… 

BWAHAHAHA! Suffer! _Or_ you could _review_, let us face it. I couldn't be a hard-ass if I tried, thus if a few kind souls would offer me their awesome reviews… I shall update faster!

Oh, and BTW, I don't mind flames in the least. As long as it's your honest opinion and it's not something lame like 'sasuhina scks!'(purposely using bad spelling). I mean honestly, if you must insult my interests, dance words around me. 'I find SasuHina to be pathetically stupid pairing with no plausible reason for existing, _however_ your story only causes me to detest the pairing all the more as you have expressed both of them in the worst ways _possible_ and your plot? Pitiful.' Now _that's_ a fun flame! I'm likely to respond with the tearfully happy response of 'I love you. You rock _and_ you own some form of grammar! Though, SasuHina still rocks XD Crack forever!!')


	2. Chapter One: The First

(A/N: Told you I couldn't be a hard-ass if I tried… T-T lol. Hope ya guys like this chapter, no matter how many revisions I do… I can't seem to enjoy this chapter.

-sigh- Be patient my pretties… it gets better. But as the introducing chapter… it is lame and uninformative . not to mention not very well written... and rushed. Too much happens in just one chapter. Makes me want to split it into multiple chapters… Far too many grammar mistakes as well. Maybe I should get an editor?)

* * *

**-****Untold****-**

**Chapter One:**

_**The First Of Many**_

His eyes were black and to be very frank, creepy. In the instant his eyes met mine when they glossed over the room, they turned red. I don't think anyone in the class noticed, they probably thought it was a trick of light if they did…

It wasn't a trick of light. Those eyes… They reminded me of blood, not just any blood even…

Mine.

This could only mean one thing… well; it could be a wonderfully large group of things. One very large problem, however, kept me from believing it was a mere coincidence…

...the assassins would be arriving throughout this week; I can only assume he is the first. Great. Just grand…

He brought his ever creepy gaze to meet mine, but I didn't mind, creepy eyes were nothing new to me, surprisingly enough my eyes… whereas a normal person might have color and even pupils surprisingly enough, mine were… I let my thoughts trail off, a few giggles and whispers disrupting my train of thought.

I was only mildly annoyed at the hushed conversation three desks away, four females were conversing on how 'hot' the new student was, and I couldn't help but find the topic droll. _Oh yeah_, he's out to kill to me, I just think he's just _so_ hot.

Sarcasm is my pride and joy.

His dark eyes didn't bug me. I already was getting used to the way they caused me to want to sit straighter in my seat. Despite the fact that they seemed to cry for my bloodshed, I was able to hold my peace. What _really_ bugged me though was…

"Please go sit down now Uchiha-san," the teacher's eyes glazed over the room, "Ah! There is a free seat by Hyuuga-san. Hyuuga! Would you please raise your hand?"

It was tedious for him to ask, my desk was in the far corner… and the reason I overheard the girls conversation from three desks away?

No one sat with in three desks of me.

But obediently I raised my hand, a shy, but fake nonetheless, smile gracing my lips, while I adjusted my sunglasses with the other hand.

Not that it mattered. You couldn't see much of my face, or eyes. I adorned huge sunglasses daily while I kept my hair as far in my face as I could manage.

Really rather tedious, but it kept people from asking questions… or talking to me at all.

The boy the teacher had referred to as 'Uchiha-san'(I didn't pay much attention during introduction…) glanced in my direction briefly once more before heading to his assigned seat.

I disliked having people sit next to me, after awhile they always started to question the need for my oversized jacket or meaningless sunglasses. And eventually, after many annoyances and attempts to be left alone, they would resort to their own methods. Whether it is attempting to help my 'horrible fashion' by force or simply lynching me because of my 'attitude'… occasionally, however, they simply realize that I have no interest in friendship and leave me be.

Shrugging it off, I figured this was unlikely to be like those cases, after all, he was interested in ending my life. Not playing fashion police.

I turned my attention back to the lesson at hand before the hairs on the back of my neck spiked and goose-bumps grew on my arms.

Uchiha-san is glaring at me.

I didn't know why, but he just glared… And glared… And glared…

I wonder if it would have been better if he _was_ acting as the fashion police… his glare was unnerving and a shiver shot down my spine for the third time in the lesson. Class was becoming harder and harder to put my concentration into.

I had to get him to cease… somehow, I would have to cause him enough shock that he would forget about causing me great discomfort.

But how…?

It would have to be random; something that would cause _him_ discomfort. If he were an average male, I would say something along the lines of a love confession. A cheep shot, but it usually did the job. He, however, was a very attractive male(not my type though…). It would have to be something he was unused to hearing and I am very sure he has heard one or two of those before.

A small plan formed, but it wasn't a very bright one. It would send him into a stupor, but it would also insult my intelligence. It is a very good thing that I have a minimal amount of pride.

"M-meanie-head." It was muttered softly as I ducked a glance at him. It was an idiotic and childish insult but it did the job efficiently enough, the poor Uchiha was quite obviously trying to wrap his mind around the pathetic excuse for an insult.

And was _not_ glaring.

"_What_?" I nearly groaned in displeasure, my plan had back-fired in the worst way plausible; he wanted to know why I had said such a childish insult.

I ignored him though and he didn't repeat the question, his gaze was skeptical and curious, but it wasn't venomous and that was what mattered.

Eventually, as most classes do, my homeroom class ended and the students began conversing while awaiting the arrival of the next teacher.

Fearing that the male next to me would speak I stood abruptly and went to a different section of the classroom, hoping to kami-sama that my next teacher showed up in the next few seconds. Otherwise Uchiha-san might decide to follow me.

Luckily enough, I had to scamper back to my seat within a minute or two due to my math teacher's entrance. I had never been more relieved to see the arithmetic instructor in my entire life.

After my first few classes ended, fortunately without too many close calls. I hurriedly headed for the lunchroom, more than happy to have a proper excuse to escape the glowering boy; he had, once again, taken to glaring at me.

Upon reaching the cafeteria I winced as I realized something very important…

…I didn't have a penny to my name, nor had I bothered to pack something.

Unwilling to sit in a room full of happily eating people when I myself would starve, I headed outside and spent the best of my lunch break attempting to nap.

I was very unsuccessful because as soon as I had settled comfortably under a tree, I noticed the one person I hoped to avoid at the moment.

What was his name anyway…? Sakura? …no, I do believe it was a boy name… Yuseke? …nope… Toshi? …no that's way off… shoot. Oh well, I'll just call him Uchiha if I'm ever faced with a tight spot…

Shrugging off the pointless thoughts I climbed the tree and hoped he didn't see me. He didn't appear to, but he did decide to relax under the very same tree. I was getting nervous and something in my stomach dropped.

'_Familiar._'

I blinked, wondering where the odd thought had launched from. Instead of dwelling on it though, I tried to stay as silent as possible while he dozed beneath the tree.

When he finally left, I had to rush to class.

Once school had finished I sighed and started packing up my things, I could still feel his eyes on me.

He was severly starting to grate on my nerves but I shrugged it off as I do most things. There was no need to get pointlessly angry.

I shrugged and started heading towards my current abode.

The hallways were packed; I swear that I shrunk in size as I was forced to push through a countless number of people, or would have had I not been to prone to manners.

As I walked through the crowd I apologized and sometimes even bowed lightly in apology to anyone I bumped into/ they crashed into me.

Why do I uselessly apologize when no ones listening? Force of habit, even when I was little I always said please, thank you and was unusually considerate. Perhaps because mother always…

I stopped right there and rushed through the crowd with an ease that only countless Anime conventions can give you(though I haven't been to any…), I would _not_ think about _that_.

Upon finally exiting the school I slumped down in relief on one of the school steps, I looked up when I heard footsteps and saw Uchiha leave the school in the opposite direction of where I would be heading home and sighed in relief, looks like he wasn't going to try anything today…

Unfortunately, it didn't appear that everyone thought like Uchiha…

I got up and walked maybe a block before I got tired of the pitiful attempt to mask their presence.

"Come out. I know you're there." A shadow emerged from a tree behind me.

I never understood why people gave up so easily, without waiting for me to think I am merely crazy(which I am likely to believe…). As it was, I knew I was perfectly sane and that he had in fact been stalking me.

Why does no one ever call my bluff? Not that I'm complaining but _seriously_…

He or she was dressed in complete black, I couldn't see more than maybe an inch of skin and I had to wonder if it was skin or just my imagination.

I was almost near a skeptical thought about would-be Ninja's before I recalled that it was very likely this person was a Shinobi. Assassins came in all shapes and sizes.

They didn't waste time with chit-chat and immediately attacked.

I narrowly avoided being skewered by a sword and grasped onto the said swords edge and pulled.

The assassin was on the ground in moments having lost balance.

Quickly, I bashed him on the back of the neck with the hilt of his weapon. He wouldn't wake up for awhile. I should kill him, yes. But there were far to many complications. There was likely to be an investigation and plenty of other unwanted attention. Very troublesome. There was that… and it was only his job. Whoever it is, they have nothing personal against me, they were only hired by someone who does.

I sighed deeply and left, Temari'd throw a tantrum if I missed dinner tonight.

* * *

The next day was fairly normal. I was getting adjusted to the new 'Uchiha routine' rather quickly really. 

Wake up.

Groan and try and go back to sleep.

Give up when Temari persists in waking me up.

Walk to school.

Consider ditching to avoid the Uchiha.

Sigh and continue walking regardless because it'd be too troublesome.

Sit in class to be glared at by the annoying Uchiha himself.

Yep, _fantastic_ schedule.

I felt a little bad for thinking meanly about him but he… irked me. Possibly more than he should as just an assassin…

After classes today however Uchiha tapped my shoulder. Mentally I cursed my inability to simply make a run for it right then and there. I knew this would happen the moment his eyes flashed red against mine but… why _now_? I was far too tired for this…

"H-hai Uc-Uchiha-san?" I asked meekly, tossing him a fake smile. It was another force of habit of mine. Always smile when speaking to someone. Never mind how you feel.

He looked at me in confusion for a moment, almost as if wondering if I hadn't realized what he wanted.

He thought I was ignorant…

I almost smiled honestly; I would use that to my advantage. At least… hopefully it would lead to my advantage.

"Come with me." He said shortly before he started dragging me out of the classroom.

I sighed inwardly, I really was rather tired. I felt faint and I don't think I will stay conscious for too long.

The halls were as crowded as before, but I suppose Uchiha was a little bit more intimidating and had quite a bit less qualms with shoving through crowds like they were ants, than I had.

…though it still was taking quite a bit of time to get wherever he was taking me…

I was only mildly startled when he opened a door that led to stairs. After we reached the only truly isolated place in the school, the roof, he turned to glare at me.

"You know why I'm here, right." It wasn't a question. I would, however, pretend it was one.

"E-eh?" I stared at him as if he had a third head, though I doubt he could see how nervous and skeptical I looked behind my overly huge sunglasses.

He growled, "Don't play games with me bitch."

He was swearing already, which highly surprised me. I was a fairly good judge of character and he seemed more the aloof cold type, less the easily angered idiot.

"W-what are y-you ta-talking about? G-games?" I really was nervous, but in a different way than my body language expressed.

"Listen you bitch! It's no use trying to pretend you don't know anything! I know exactly who you are!" His temper was flaring, something, besides me, was likely angering him. I doubt my actions would anger such a stoic person so easily. His eyes flashed red again. _Fantastic_.

He had originally made the assumption that I wasn't a complete fool who'd never noticed my curse or the price on my head. But I could tell from earlier that he was wondering if I truly had noticed.

I think.

It didn't matter though. He wouldn't get me to speak the truth until he could present me with _evidence_.

…besides… he's probably a minion that has no idea who _exactly_ I am…

I stared at him in slight fear and deep confusion; the perfect imitation of a naive little girl. I wish I was one truly.

"My god, do you honestly not know?!" frustration and anger seeped from his voice.

I felt a mild amount of happiness. I've gotten him to believe I'm a fool, the best playing card I could ever have.

…still… something about him… creeps me out more than it should… I fingered the broken ring in my pocket nervously; it was a nervous habit of sorts.

His movements were sudden and far to fast for me to track.

My eyes were wide and startled as my sunglasses were slammed onto the ground.

He was glaring down at me, eyes now completely red, black dots swirling quickly.

I nearly gulped, he was terrifying.

In a matter of seconds he slammed me against the door we had used to get up there.

"You don't know who I am?" he sneered, he was taller than me I realized. He had lowered his face and paid no mind to my own creepy eyes as he glared at me fiercely, "If you don't… I'll _make_ you."

My heart skipped a beat.

And I suddenly _knew_.

He wasn't a minion.

My eyes were wide. Horror struck me.

It was _him_.

He smirked, his eyes still narrowed and glaring at my own, "Remember me now?"

My heart raced… and anger flooded my veins.

'_H-how dare he?!_' I was furious.

And that was why I upper-cutted him.

It was also why I promptly kneed him where, if anyone had been watching, they would have sent their sympathy to the poor male.

He hit the floor and I stared at the ground in front of me for a moment before I mustered up the concentration to speak, "H-how…" my voice was small, but poison leaked into my words, "_-dare_ you so m-much as _touch_ me!" I glared down at him; he still had not stood, clutching the area that I had not so kindly assaulted, "You fucking, god forsaken, pathetic e-excuse for scum!" I kicked him in the stomach, "Rot in h-hell y-you conceited **bastard**!! If I-I ever s-see you're idiotic fo-form again…" I trailed off, shaking in fury. I kicked him a good seven more times before I gained enough self control to not kill the teme.

Turning around, I ran down the stairs and to my current residence. Resisting the urge to scream, turn around again, and finish off the scum bag.

How dare he come back?!

* * *

((A/N: So rushed! So OOC! Noooo-! T-T –sigh- did ya all enjoy? Have _any_ interest in continuing to read? 

Please bear with me. It does get better in later chapters(in my opinion) so don't quit just because this one was disappointing! 'Kay?

Special thanks to all my awesome reviewers of the first chapter, who I very much hope to hear from again. You guys were very nice and forgiving of my mediocre Prologue. Even said it was interesting! –BTW I bubbled and squealed happily upon hearing it-

Now, one thing to expect me to do with this fic is to constantly re-write chapters. I am _never_ satisfied with how this fic is going and have been writing and re-writing _constantly_ since I began sometime in early Fall last year. I'll send special warnings to everyone if I feel it necessary to re-write and if there are any major changes I can give you a brief summery of what I changed if you are against a re-read.

PS if you see any obvious grammarical mistakes and/or typos, tell me!))


	3. Chapter Two: Unable

(A/N: Okay, first off, I apologize if this chapter seems lame, but I _really_ thought it might be necessary for some Sasuke POV. If you see any big mistakes _please_ point them out! 'Kay?

_Also_, I'm taking requests for One-Shots. _But_ you only get one if you are the first reviewer for a chapter! Mwahaha!

Oh yeah! I've got a warning for you guys...

You know all the confusion you are going through on the plot?

...yeah... that's not going away any time soon...

Muse out!)

* * *

**-****Untold****-**

**Chapter Two:**

_**Nothing More than.  
**_

When I entered the classroom, I noticed her immediately, not that she was hard to spot. She was in the back corner and no one sat within a three chair radius of her, She wasn't even wearing the school uniform, instead of the all too short skirt and sailor top she wore a large jacket and _very_ unflattering pants, _and_,as if to scream to the entire world exactly who she was, she wore sunglasses.

You'd think she _wanted_ to be found.

Though, when the teacher announced a new student she only glanced at me vaguely before she returned to her notes.

It kind of pissed me off, but there was no way she didn't know who I was.

After all…

When the teacher asked her to raise her hand she did it meekly, a shy smile across her mouth. I knew immediately that it was a fake one.

I almost raised an eyebrow, if I was anyone else I probably would have fallen hook, line and sinker. She was a good actress apparently.

It made me wonder vaguely…

What had she done with her life?

Taking a seat next to her I glared, she was acting as if she was not in the least bit concerned about who I was.

I would be. If she suddenly appeared I would, without a doubt, be completely freaked out.

Though my glare had obvious effects on her she didn't so much as glance at me for quite some time.

When she did however, she had a pathetic insult to go with.

"M-meanie-head…" she muttered shyly, a blush of embarrassment spreading across what little I could see of her face.

I blinked, had she honestly just called me something so retarded? And with such a strait face? Did she _seriously_ not realize who I was?

She avoided me as much as she could throughout the day; it was almost amusing to see her scramble about in an obvious effort to avoid any contact with me what-so-ever.

…it was also annoying though.

If she knew who I was… she'd react differently. I _know_ she would.

For her not to realize; to comprehend…

…to remember…

To recognize.

Anger was slowly starting to boil in me but I suppressed it. There was still the possibility that she knew and was simply playing a twisted game.

Though that wouldn't be like her…

When lunch break finally arrived I watched her zoom quickly out of the room, startling a few students as she did so.

I shook my head vaguely, how childish…

Getting up leisurely, I began to explore the school, hoping to find a place to rest for a bit.

It was then I saw her resting under a tree. She noticed me immediately and seemed to hope I didn't notice her as she nimbly climbed the tree.

I would have called her on it. I planned too in fact. But when I sat under the tree…

"_Prick!"_

_He only grunted in response to her insult._

"_Come on! H-help me down!"_

I snapped out of my thoughts. I sank straight into the familiarity of it. Not good. Standing I began to march off angrily… before running when I heard the tardy bell.

When class began once more I had ceased to glare at her for a bit, unable to do so before calming myself down a bit. Quite a bit.

If she didn't know… then did she not remember? Or was she in denial? Or…

I shook my mind of those thoughts. My mind had been wondering way too much today, I couldn't afford to lose track of the task at hand.

I wouldn't do anything today, I need to know where she's living, who with and her current social status(I.E: does she have a boyfriend? Best friends? No one at all? Family? Friends? …etc etc etc.)

I had made a point in life not finding out about her and now I was going to spend the rest of the day stalking her to gather information.

Joy…

When school ended I started heading to house I was staying at.

Started.

As soon as I turned the corner I doubled back stealthily and followed the direction I'd seen her leave in.

Something confused me.

Shouldn't some one have attacked her by now?

I eyed the area curiously and tripped on something.

_Someone_.

I looked down at the would-be ninja assassin.

She'd already disposed of her first attacker?

I frowned as I looked at the corpse.

Before growling in annoyance, he was still breathing! Did she think this was a game? If she didn't kill them, they would kill her.

I examined the Shinobi once more before I shrugged and continued to follow her.

She wasn't _too_ dumb; at least she'd made sure he wouldn't wake up for a _long_ time.

She reached a fairly nice looking house and entered without hesitation.

_Must be where she's staying…_

Spying through a window I found out she had three roommates. None were family.

Well, none were _her_ family.

…did something happen to her family…?

They were three siblings, Temari, twenty-five years old, the oldest. Kankuro twenty-three and the second oldest. Gaara was around her age but wasn't home as far as I could tell.

(A/N: Amazing how far mad-ninja skills get you when simply spying through a window…)

After dinner, she retired for the night and after she closed her bedroom door I had to raise an eyebrow as I heard twenty-sum locks latch tightly.

…apparently she wasn't as trusting of her roommates as she seemed…

I looked for a window into room but only found a boarded off one. Obviously not something that was meant to open, nor that could allow me to spy. So instead I spent the rest of the night gathering information through the two siblings conversing in the living room.

The next morning my neck hurt. I had spent most of my time last night spying and that was never good with getting the kinks out of your muscles.

That was the kind of thing that _caused_ kinks in your muscles.

She was still acting as if the world was a big ball of happiness this morning. Though it seemed a little more strained than yesterday.

I had to wonder, why was she living them? Did she _have_ a family? Did she run away from home? Were they on vacation? Did they live over-seas?

There were way too many un-answered questions… but than again, it had been my choice never to associate with anything involving her again…

But my hands were tied on this one. I couldn't just say 'no'. No, I had to come here as hired help…

I don't even usually take jobs like this. I had a goal and didn't want to be distracted. But _that_ guy had approached me…

I shrugged inwardly and entered the classroom. There was no time to get lost in thought. I had to come up with a plan of action…

After classes, I tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up at me and I almost saw what she was thinking, but she too quickly for normal eyes to catch changed it into a shy smile, "H-hai, Uc-Uchiha-san?"

I blinked; she was treating me like she would any other person on the planet. Did she truly and honestly not realize?

I growled under my breath, there was no way she'd forgotten. "Come with me." I said before I dragged her out of the classroom. A few of the girls shot her glares but I ignored it, none of my business.

While heading towards the roof because we would need somewhere isolated to talk; I looked back her face only once. She looked like she honestly didn't know what was going on. This is seriously pissing me off.

Arriving on the roof I immediately turned and glared, "You know why I'm here right." It wasn't a question. She looked at me as if she hadn't the slightest ideal.

"E-eh?"

There wasn't a chance in the world she hadn't realized by now, and I was growing impatient. And very, _very_ angry.

"Don't play games with me, bitch!"

She looked shocked and terrified "W-what are you ta-talking about? G-games?" she stuttered nervously. She was either a _very_ good actor or… no. She _had_ to be acting. There were _no_ other options.

Still, my stomach plummeted as the idea settled in; the possibility that she really had forgotten entirely.

She doesn't know exactly how bad she is pissing me off, does she?

"Listen you bitch! It's no use trying to pretend you don't know anything! I know exactly who you are!"

She looked at me in such confusion and fear that I knew no ordinary girl could have been lying.

… I totally forgot I wasn't dealing with an 'ordinary' girl…

"My god, do you honestly not know?!"

She couldn't… she wouldn't… did she manage to fully discard all I had tried and failed to? Or did she not recognize me?

I moved faster than her eyes followed. I would _make _her remember. It was stupid, incredibly so. But I _couldn't_ just let it go.

She makes me do stupid things. I already knew this.

I tore off her sunglasses, throwing them randomly.

I ignored the thump that came to my throat when I saw her pale eyes.

She let out a gasp as I pinned her to the door, glaring at her nervous attitude.

"You don't know who I am?" she was stiff, her eyes were scared. I didn't care. She couldn't… just forget like that. I knew I must have sounded harsh as all the venom and anger seeped into my words.

There was only a brief moment of silence where I swear I felt my heart skip a beat before going unnaturally fast.

Her eyes became wide.

She figured it out.

I couldn't help but smirk smugly at her utterly horrified reaction.

"Remember me now?"

It was rhetorical. I felt the pleasure of victory wash over me.

However… that happiness didn't last long. She tensed for a split second and that was my only warning before I felt the bottom half of my jaw clang with the top half harshly, nearly chipping one of my teeth, shortly after I felt an unimaginable pain from my lower half.

She kicked me _there_…

She started screaming something but my mind couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain.

Oh yes, she recognized me, but I was suddenly unsure if that was a good thing when she delivered a kick to my mid-section.

I was unable to think of anything for awhile as I desperately waited for the pain to cease. She'd practically crushed my… privates.

When I finally came to she was gone. Likely ran as soon as she possibly could.

I was half-way between infuriated and amused.

Her reaction obviously meant the unspoken agreement still stood.

I clenched my eyes shut and slammed my fist against the ground.

It's a good thing that she kept her word.

What else was I expecting?

I don't know.

I tried constantly to forget.

But she had practically forgotten. She didn't even _recognize_ me.

It doesn't matter. I'll kill her and finish this dumb job.

That's all there is to it.

* * *

((Ending Notes: As always R&R and I shall update all the faster! X3 I loved your guys' reviews and I _will_ get to replying to them… . _anywho_, more shameless advertising! Looking for totally kawaii SasuHina fanart? Visit FishHeadThe3rdAndCo on deviantART!!)) 


	4. Chapter Three: Strictly

(A/N: Battle scenes? _NOT_ my forte. Don't kill me! . !!

I fail horribly at this… T-T I hope you guys don't mind, this was originally a fourteen page chapter… but because I like making you guys suffer, I lopped it in half and saved the other seven pages for the next chapter.

I hope you guys aren't too bored with the plot already, I'm not good at slow development so this all just ends up awkward instead of evenly paced.)

* * *

**-****Untold****-**

**Chapter Three:**

_**Strictly Business**_

I awoke early the next morning.

I was calm. To an extent.

_He_ was back. _He_ had come to kill me, not even out of the many personal vendettas between us… but merely because he was _hired_.

It made me wonder if whoever hired him _knew_ or this was just a sick coincidence.

I wonder, was he _happy_ to receive the job…?

Possible. Very possible.

I shook my head; I needed to be less pessimistic.

It doesn't matter who he is. He's just another assassin.

Now for a bigger problem…

…where am I?

I blinked in confusion; I wasn't in the room I was borrowing from the Sabaku family…

I also don't recall making it back to that house. Did I faint from exhaustion…? Than where did I…?

Faintly, a familiar smell reached my nostrils and a small smile grew on my face as I recognized my surroundings.

* * *

_It was normal that day._

He took out something I vaguely recognized as a traditional weapon, a Kunai I think it's called. In another rush of movement it began, he disappeared from my vision in a flurry of smoke and if I hadn't been anticipating his next move, I would've died then and there but as it was I avoided death by a millimeter, twisting my spine in a way that made it make a loud crack I swiped my knife and grazed his cheek.

_A perfectly normal day._

He jumped back scowling disappearing from my vision once more I heard only the smallest ruffle of leaves before I avoided being impaled through the heart and settled for my left shoulder.

_Right up until a point._

He didn't pull back and was about to pull out his kunai to impale me in the proper place this time when I did the only thing I could to stop him. I leaned forward.

_At which point, he had decided to drag me to the roof._

This served two purposes, the first being to imbed it so deep it got stuck in the bone, the second was to head butt him…

...which was the perfect distraction to use for impaling him, he caught on to my strategy in time to draw back before the knife impaled his stomach.

_It was after school._

He backed away, his kunai still imbedded in my shoulder.

I wasn't sure if this was a good development or a bad one. On one hand, I had disarmed him, if only a little. On the other, I could hardly move my poor shoulder or the arm that was connected.

Seconds before I could come to a decision more traditional weapons were flung my way, sadly my studies in weaponry weren't very far, and I as unsure what to call the weird throwing stars.

(A/N: Yes, I realize they are called Shurikan, but I thought it would be interesting if Hinata _didn't_.)

Evading all too quickly I wondered how I managed when my body was as tired as it remained and had been since…

There was no time to concentrate on any of my thought patterns as another set of stars came my way, leaning backwards at, in my opinion, an ungodly angle I was able to avoid being hit.

_But_ since real life is _not_ like the matrix, I fell backwards, which, as it turned out, was lucky considering the next set would have hit me otherwise…

I landed on my bum and had to roll out of the way _much_ bigger looking throwing star thingy, mentally I scolded myself for not having a better title.

A cry of pain escaped me when I rolled, I had yet to extract the Kunai and it drove further into my body, twisting slightly.

"_Come." He growled out._

My hunting knife left forgotten on the ground, I made a mental note as I stumbled to my feet to get it later; it belonged to Temari.

_I wanted to sneer back, but my eyes drooped. I was hardly conscious._

He appeared in front of me a gripped my neck, it was only then I realized how close to the edge of the roof I was.

_This was business. Nothing to do with anything personal._

He was holding me up over a hundred foot drop by the neck…

_Neither of us concentrated on what we knew about the other._

…joy…

Choking, I considered trying to struggle out of his hands to get air but dismissed it as I saw the ground out of the corner of my eye.

_This is strictly business._

I could feel him relinquishing his grip, crap…

Struggle, fight, win, work, go, win, move, win…

…win…

All these words had no meaning to me at the moment…

'_So tired…_' my eyes slid shut as I felt his hand leave my throat and in that millisecond before gravity caught up to me I opened my eyes to look at his before I dropped.

'_Red as my blood…_'

An image rolled into my mind.

'_Red as my tears…_'

I guess this is it…

I felt gravity start to take affect and figured that moment must have been 'my life flashing before my eyes'. It was far less dramatic than I had envisioned.

I dropped a mere foot before I felt him roundhouse me in the side, sending me flying into the door I came onto the roof from.

I made a choked sound as my spine collided with the harsh wood, my body spasm-ed slightly before sliding to the ground of the roof.

Curious as to why he saved me from my plummet to the concrete, I looked at him briefly before I figured out the answer…

…there were _students _down there, this was a _stealth _mission.

A set of throwing stars were sent my way along with a kunai or two.

As I rolled to the side again and stood up I was quickly foiled as he decided to rush up and grab me by the neck once more.

I attempted to make demand that he let go but failed miserably as he squeezed my neck threateningly.

As I slowly suffocated I decided it was definitely time to use my secret weapon… I pulled out a plastic toy knife.

It wasn't much. It was something I had since I was young. It was a useless and meaningless toy.

That's what most people thought when looking at it.

He raised an eyebrow at my 'feeble' retaliation, my life was slowly draining away and I pull out an old, chewed up, _plastic_ toy dagger.

He most obviously doesn't know what plastic can do. Moving faster than my body should in its drained state I shoved it down his throat.

His eyes widened and he let go of my throat just enough while he gasped for breath, I then pulled the kunai in my shoulder out harshly and stabbed him in _his_ shoulder.

I felt mild satisfaction at using his own weapon against him, but the victory didn't last long at all as blood gushed out of my now gaping shoulder.

Not having the time of day to clutch my shoulder in pain, I head butted him in is forehead.

My victory was once again short lived, my vision was swimming and I wondered how I remained conscious for as long as I did…

I felt some relief when I fell asleep when I noticed the darkening sky. I wouldn't die in my sleep… perhaps.

* * *

I caught her before she hit the ground, after pulling the plastic knife out of my mouth I only had time see her falling and mumbling about kicking someone.

"Looks like she beat the first match of the third trial, shame she fainted before I could congratulate her._"_ The voice I knew to be _his_ spoke as he walked out of the shadows.

I growled. I hadn't wanted to do this to begin with; it was this assholes fault entirely.

I didn't want to take the job.

But I owed him a favor.

The slimy bastard raised an eyebrow at our position(that I suddenly realized was _almost_ an embrace), after a silent moment or two he chuckled and spoke, "I don't care what you do, but do_ try_ to remember _the deal_." He disappeared shortly after.

I glared down at the sleeping girl, dropping her roughly to the ground and smiling in sick satisfaction as I heard her head clunk against the ground hollowly.

She was just another target.

I would kill her.

Brutally.

I couldn't now. It was dusk. According to the rules of the trial I could only assault her during the day.

I looked down at her face afterward, flinching slightly when I saw it twisted in pain while blood gushed from her open wound.

Why'd she faint though? It confused me. Something was odd about her. And it was getting weirder.

She was different from before.

A deep sigh escaped me, she would die over night if she wasn't bandaged and brought home to rest.

Her dying would solve a lot of my problems.

I had to kill her anyway.

I _would_ kill her.

'_But you can't do it yourself if she dies now…_' yes, I wanted to make her suffer. I would make her suffer. But it needed to be far more brutal.

That's what I told myself when I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

That's what I told myself as I quickly traveled to her home.

* * *

((Ending Notes: -snickers- X3 despite the true horror of attempting to write a fight scene, I sort of like how this turned out… more or less. By the way, if anyone can come up with a less crappy summery I would be eternally grateful.)) 


	5. Chapter Four: Idiotic

(A/N: You know, in this re-write of the story I got rid of a _lot_ of the vague suspense and confusion. I was _really_ disappointed.

And then, like, _every_ review I get says 'damn you and your evil suspense! And the vagueness! You're _evil_!!'

I'm so happy…

BTW, this chapter is when things go from overly dramatic and suspenseful to lightly hilarious.)

* * *

**-****Untold****-**

**Chapter Four:**

_**Idiotic Banter**_

'_The third trial. Eighty-six days, roughly three months, of physical and emotional strain, ending at dusk and beginning once more at dawn. Depending on who was involved and who was put in charge of it, it will vary; sometimes just random assassins, sometimes your deepest fears. To complete the trial you must be victorious more than two thirds of the time. The punishment for incompletion is expulsion from the trials and eventually, limbo. On the Eighty-seventh day there is said to be one more test._'

So many rules and those were not all.

I know about the third trial. I have had all seven explained to me on constant occasions.

It was the gift they gave me.

The gift that had cost more than I could afford; and yet… I paid the piper.

It was unexpected though.

Why were they using _him_?

Finally calm enough to think about the 'why's and 'what's of my situation, I sat solemnly in the bed being lent to me. I knew who brought me here. I also knew who bandaged my still aching shoulder.

But _why_?

My hands twitched and my gaze flickered to my pocket.

Inside, just out of my view, I knew a small lump stayed.

It was broken.

Why do I still keep the small and pointless item…?

It remained with me since I found it as a child.

I'd thought it was _so_ pretty, despite how broken it was even then.

What really made me keep it though was the déjà vu that surged through me the second I touched it.

I still don't recall where it was from. But the déjà vu was enough for me to know… that it pertained to _that_. I could remember completely if I tried though.

But…

I try not to remember things pertaining to…

How had it made its way to my hands…?

Reaching out with my still sore fingers I tugged it out of my pocket.

He would laugh if he knew.

Knew it had lived through _many_ years…

…knew that I owned it now.

I shook my head and shoved it back into my pocket. No need to concentrate on it.

He was going to be there today as well. I wished he wasn't.

Not because I feared he would kill me this time.

Skipping death wasn't hard for me.

What was hard was trying to forget it.

It was no use. His presence caused fresh memories.

But I could suppress them easily. I had done so my entire life. I could do so now.

I gripped the sheets tighter; I would rather die right here and now than acknowledge him as--

"Wake up you lazy bum!"

I hid under the covers, for once wishing to curse my roommates… my education was none of their business…

That's what I wanted to say, but that was only inspired by having to deal with Uchiha-san _and_ a sore shoulder…

"WAKE UP OR YOUR BUNNY MUG GETS IT!"

My eyes snapped open, oh no she didn't-! Not my bunny mug!

Jumping out of bed I undid the twenty or so locks on my door in record timing, literally pounced out of my room and onto where I knew she would be standing.

Temari glanced up at me mildly before side stepping, my eyes widened at the now fast approaching floor. With gleaming eyes she spoke, "Get dressed, you're gonna be late for school."

I hit the floor with a thud shortly before I looked up at her; she had her normal conceited smirk on…

And no bunny mug in sight.

"Y-you tricked m-me!"

"And I'd do it again." She replied with a smug smile before she walked away, "I've got to get ready for work, you had better be ready _and_ showered by the time I leave."

…you'd almost think she was _my_ older sister instead of simply my land-lady.

I glanced down the hall, another room catching my interest.

Kankuro grumbled and exited the room he shared with Gaara, "Oi, Hinata!"

I shrunk a little as he spoke, approaching me with a tired expression, "Go wake up Gaara, he's moody this morning and I don't want to lose a body-part."

So Gaara was home this morning? I wonder when he got back…

Knocking on the door timidly I called out, "G-Gaara-san? Ar-are you awake?"

No response.

Sighing I opened the door and entered the room I always dreaded having to come into.

It was like a jungle.

Clothes littered everywhere, even hanging from the ceiling, magazines that I refuse to acknowledge tossed about randomly, assorted random items decorating the chaos…

It was amazing how much of a mess two males, who by the way were hardly ever home, could make…

I approached the unnatural lump that I was pretty positive Gaara was under. "Ga-Gaara-san?" I shook the blanket, my hand hesitantly resting on his shoulder, "Gaara-san? C-could you pl-please wake u-up?"

After getting little reaction, I decided to try tactic.

…now what was it Gaara liked again…? A smile lighted my face as I recalled.

"Gaara-san! H-hurry and wa-wake up! Temari-dono's making w-waffles!"

The blanket flew from his body as he made a dash for the kitchen.

I stared at the dust cloud he left behind in mild interest. It was amazing how fast he moved when the phrased treat was involved…

Getting up, I made my way to get dressed for the day.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was Gaara glaring at me while Kankuro made bacon, after I saw Kankuro scratch his ass for the third time, I deduced I didn't want any.

Temari entered the kitchen fully dressed with a bright smile, and was only mildly miffed to notice I had changed into my traditional baggy clothes.

A baggy jacket, flip flops and baggy kaki pants that had once belonged to Kankuro.

She wanted me to wear cuter clothes.

Upon observing the other occupants of the kitchen, she growled when she noticed Kankuro making bacon…

…in his boxers.

I blushed when I noticed it as well, averting my gaze and looking at my feet.

"Kankuro!" She walked over and hit him on the head, "You could at _least_ have some decency when Hinata's here! She's around the age when it'll stop being 'Kankuro-baka forgot to get dressed again…' and be 'Oh my god! I'm blind!!'!"

Kankuro scratched his behind once more and shrugged, "Let her go blind…"

I winced as I saw Temari beat the living daylights out of him.

"C-come on Gaara-san, w-we're gonna be l-late and… I-I don't think w-we want _that _bacon a-anyway…"

He stood and we began our trek, after shutting the front door however he shifted to face me, glaring daggars.

"Ga-Gaara-san…?"

"You owe me."

He continued walking as if nothing had happened and I was left to my confusion…

'_Owe what…?_'

* * *

I wondered mildly what I had done to deserve this.

Narrowed eyes "Move."

A cocky smirk, "No."

I shrunk in my seat; the two had been glaring at each other since we arrived. Gaara usually sits in front of me, which I am perfectly fine with. He didn't ask questions and hardly ever spoke to me.

What I don't understand, is why Gaara was insisting that Uchiha surrender his position. Not that I minded, I wasn't fond of sitting next to _him_.

I still got angry thinking about it.

But I calmed down easily enough; it _did_ amaze me that he could cause me anger…

…I haven't felt angry, or passionate, since--

I clenched my eyes shut.

"J-just sit down."

I whispered it but they seemed to hear regardless, "What was that?" Uchiha asked, turning towards me.

"Just. S-sit. Down." I ground out, I refused to open my eyes and acknowledge them. When I opened them again, the tension would disperse and they would be sitting down.

I wasn't good at lying, even to myself.

A small argument began.

Neither moved.

My eye twitched.

Swiftly, I sent a kick where I knew Uchiha would be sitting.

"Hey!" a thud.

I felt a small amount of sadistic satisfaction at sending him to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!" he hissed at me, I couldn't see him due to my eyes that remained shut, but I was _positive_ he was sending me a venomous glare.

Some more bickering ensued between Gaara and the assassin, I rubbed my forehead, they were both stoic, why were they arguing?

"_Shut up_!" now let me be the first to tell you, I don't yell often. In fact, it could and has been said that I am far too soft spoken.

Which is why silence reined the class room after my exclamation.

My face flushed a deep red, but I paid no mind as I turned to the source of my irritated attitude and his accomplice.

"I-I _hate_ sitting n-next to _anyone_, m-much less Uchiha-_teme_!" I was angry, I was fuming, my words were coated in venom, "H-however, I h-have _no choice_ in th-the matter."

The two stared at me with wide eyes, but I merely continued my tirade, "W-what the hell i-is your _p-problems_?! Were you _dropped_ a-as children?!" the stress was releasing… I closed my eyes, I have to calm down. Getting angry isn't like me. I need to calm down.

* * *

Outside the classroom a boy stood, hand poised to knock when he heard a familiar voice… _yelling_, on the other end…

"-_were you d-dropped as ch-children?!_" he raised an eyebrow; this was an interesting turn of events…

* * *

((Ending Notes: Whoot! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter XD lol, Hinata's getting _angry_… OOC! Ack! I try to keep her as in character as possible while still remaining close to the original plot line but it tis difficult… waahh…

More characters coming soon! Yatta!!

A special thanks to Melodramatic Writer for her absolutely fantastic reviews and kawaii fic 'Special Effects' –SHAMELESS ADVERTISING-

And another thanks to my other awesome reviewers, I never get tired of reading what you guys think!!

And a quick reminder, I don't care if you flame me, just make sure that if you decide to insult my interests; insult my writing as well. This isn't about whether I like SasuHina or not, this is about my individual writing style and plot. Be creative or 'unleash your imagination' as would say!

-Muse-chan.))


	6. Chapter Five: Don't

((A/N: This is one of my personal favorite chapters(probably because of some of the comical action) so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Ack… I couldn't keep my writing away from comedy if I _tried_(and oh, have I tried!) lol X3

Big thanks to Reanne-chan(Melodramatic Writer) for always reviewing! And the cookies-! XD Lol. NOW GO READ 'Special Effects'! Now!))

* * *

**-****Untold****-**

**Chapter Five:**

_**Don't**__** Jump Out The Window**_

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

I ended my tirade quite suddenly, I needed to calm down.

Uchiha and Gaara stared at me as if I grew a new limb, to be particular, a head.

I looked down and blushed darkly, "I-I apologize…" I didn't sound sorry, my voice sounded spiteful.

Calm down.

Remember what happens if you don't…?

My body stiffened, remember what? I'm not going to remember anything!

Looking back up at the pair I spoke once more, this time however my voice was far more humble and held a hollow tone, "…i-it wasn't in m-my place to s-speak up against th-the both of you. I-I hope you ca-can except my d-deepest apo-apologies…"

I still didn't sound sorry.

I sounded broken and empty.

Gaara shrugged, but I could swear I saw amusement dance in his teal eyes.

The door slid open and the class quickly turned their attention away from the mini drama and to their waiting seats and sensei that had just entered.

My eyes slid to Uchiha briefly and my breath caught in my throat.

His expression…

Whatever I saw in his expression, I wasn't sure, and I probably never will know as his face quickly fell into his average apathetic look.

I turned my eyes away, I don't care. I won't care.

Never again.

The teacher cleared his throat, a slightly quizzical look on his face, "We have another transfer student…" he chewed on the tooth-pick in the corner of his mouth thoughtfully, "Please welcome Hyuuga Neji-san."

As if on cue the boy entered.

I looked at the window longingly, if only I could just… jump out… but alas, we're only on the second floor, and I wouldn't die from such a short fall.

Long, perfect hair that any girl would die for gleamed in the light as it swished behind him, calculating yet alluring violet eyes scanned the classroom, a enormous intimidating energy surrounded him.

This was Hyuuga Neji.

My cousin.

And the best assassin for hire out there.

I once again found my eyes drifting to the window I so longed to jump out of.

"…he will be here for the rest of the semester due to his parents business…" the teacher continued to drone on; I couldn't help but be slightly skeptical.

Oh he was _definitely_ here on business.

Just not his parents' business.

I shifted closer to the window.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, Hyuuga-san?"

"No."

The teacher looked mildly annoyed but shrugged it off, "Any questions?"

A hand shot up.

"Are you in any way related to Hyuuga Hinata-san?" the student asking gestured briefly in my direction.

_Grand_…

He gave a twisted smile, something that I don't think anyone else realized was horrifyingly scary.

"Hai, she's my cousin."

Hang me. Someone _please_ hang me.

Uchiha is looking at me. Either confused by the way I'm attempting to get to the window inconspicuously or surprised that I am related to _the_ Hyuuga Neji.

Though I don't really know the guy, I've met him _once_ when I was a child.

It's not a pleasant memory.

The boy detests most people and I am no exception.

A few more questions were directed towards him, most of which pertaining to his number and whether he was _really_ male or not.

It was merely sick satisfaction for me to see his infuriated look at the meaningless questions, I'm not fond of him much either. The little I knew of him was what I had heard through the rumors.

Hyuuga Neji, the best soul crusher for hire.

Ruthless.

"Please have a seat Hyuuga-san. You can sit by… Uchiha-san." The teacher was about to demand Uchiha to raise his hand but Neji already found his seat.

Were they acquainted?

That would certainly be interesting.

I glanced over, Neji had turned to me and glared, I was going to gulp and sink in my chair. Maybe even finally hop out that window.

_However_, his glare was intercepted.

I blinked in surprise as Uchiha and Hyuuga exchanged dangerous stares, eyes narrowed and lips pursed in a permanent stoic look of distaste.

Did I miss something…?

After a few tension filled moments that made me freeze in my seat they looked away from each other, huffing indignantly.

…And I thought Gaara was anti-social…

When are my enemies gonna turn into social butterflies…? Now _that _would be amusing.

Glancing at Gaara, Neji and Uchiha I realized it was a lost cause.

I blinked, wait… Gaara…

Why was I grouping Gaara with my enemies…?

My gut churned and my eyes swerved to the boy who sat in front of me.

He had his usual strait posture, no obvious difference…

"_You owe me."_

The window was looking rather tempting once more.

I wet my lips; Gaara wasn't an enemy I wanted.

"_You owe me."_

The realization struck me quite suddenly.

I scribbled something quickly on the corner of my note paper, a single word, before passing it to Gaara.

He read it quickly, and looked back at me.

His glare has always been very intimidating but as nervous as I was it seemed all the more scary.

I gulped nervously as I awaited the verdict.

He passed the piece of paper back to me and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief upon reading his reply.

It was only then I noticed Uchiha reading the note over my shoulder.

Quickly crumpling it and shoving it into my pocket, I looked away from him.

Half of me was highly amused as I noticed his face contort in confusion and his lips mouth 'waffles?' out of the corner of my eye.

"In other news, Hyuuga Neji-san's cousin, Hyuuga Hanabi, will be showing up tomorrow."

My eyes widened and something dropped painfully in my gut.

"Wh-what?!"

It slipped out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop it.

The teacher raised an eyebrow before repeating himself.

Oh Kami no…

My eyes darted to the window and I almost staggered to my feet to really jump out this time when Uchiha-teme gripped my arm.

He was glaring as per usual but some… confusion(most certainly _not_ concern), graced his stoic eyes.

I decided quickly to ignore him and instead sent a confused and horrified look to my fellow Hyuuga.

He looked at me as if I'd grown another head.

I bit my tongue, millions of phrases coming to mind and only one escaping my lips in a breathless whisper that I hoped no one heard…

"…but Hanabi's dead…"

The Uchiha shot his eyes towards mine.

He heard.

I looked away, facing the teacher and attempting to pay attention to his babbles about the Hyuuga and the risks it would be to pick on the heiress.

'_Hanabi's the heiress…? What's going on…? Sh-she died…_'

I gripped my chest in pain doubling over in my seat.

'_They're all…_'

I had to stop thinking.

I pounded my head lightly against the desk in hopes of giving myself of a concussion.

Sasuke, Gaara and Neji all stared at me like a fifth head had been grown.

Sensei eventually dropped the subject and started the lesson, his normal monotone droll filling the room.

'_What's going on…?!_'

The window once again assaulted my thoughts, I was itching to escape and make a run for it.

The Uchiha was staring at me though, searching for movement, curiosity flooding his normally apathetic eyes.

Anger filled me at that, how _dare_ he be curious…? He has no right to know.

So much emotion… damn… I hate that stupid Uchiha…

I calmed myself down once more; I can't afford to gain emotions…

Letting out a deep breath I felt most of my energy leave me.

My eyes drifted closed, so tired…

* * *

_He's glaring at me again. A lump came to my throat, he always did this… nervously I gripped the cloth of my top._

_I wonder what he had against me…? I never did anything to him… alright, _perhaps _I had _something _ to do with the whole 'ants in his pants' incident… but he was mean to me long before that. Besides, he didn't know that was me…_

_Wait… Did he?_

_Shrugging I decided to ignore him in favor of continuing my conversation with whoever I had been talking to._

_His look always creeped me out, sure, a average person would just assume he hated you but something about it told me that wasn't the entire story…_

_His eyes didn't creep me out for the hate that shined when he looked at me._

_They creeped me out because of the other emotion I refuse to place._

* * *

I woke up blearily to see Gaara shaking me awake. 

"Schools over, come on we have to go home now." He looked annoyed, likely from the difficulty of waking me up, I'm a heavy sleeper.

I noticed everyone else was gone but Uchiha and Neji were still here… glaring at each other? _Again_?

I sighed, now if only they'd rip out each others throats and get it over with…

I cringed mentally at the thought; I'm getting more and more violent… I blame Uchiha.

I can't believe I slept through classes…

I went to reply to Gaara, "I-I apologize Ga-Gaara-san… d-demo…--" an idea flooded my mind and I smiled, "N-never mind! Le-let's go h-home!"

All three of them gawked at me.

They knew what business I had and why I had to go through with it…

…So why was I blatantly ignoring this fact…?

Because I wanted to.

"L-let's go G-Gaara-san! C-can w-we get M-McDonalds on th-the way home? P-please?" I was already exiting the classroom.

They stared. What, had I grown a sixth head now?

Neji cleared his throat and began to speak "I would like if you would show me around the school before you went home Hyuuga-san, would that be alright?" he was keeping up his act of normality still, despite the empty classroom.

I sent him a apologetic smile, my own acting skills coming into use, "N-no. I-I'm sorry. But I-I'm _sure_ U-Uchiha-san here w-would _adore_ to. H-he think y-you're very…" I almost laughed at what I was about to say, but this was for the sake of insulting both Uchiha and Neji.

A noble goal in my mind. At least at the moment.

"…c-cute."

Looking at their faces I had to wonder if I had been upgraded to seven heads…

"No, I would much prefer if you would Hyuuga-san." Neji replied, coughing awkwardly after getting over my seven heads…

Uchiha looked livid.

Dramatically, I had my eyes widen and quickly hid behind Garra, "G-Gaara-san! He-h-help! P-pale and cr-creepy l-likes incest!" I withheld from commenting on it being lesbian on top of being incestuous, no need to piss him off _too_ much.

…just enough to make him lose concentration on his goal.

Uchiha choked, Gaara abstained from reacting and Neji growled in annoyance.

I think I officially grew an eighth head.

There was an awkward moment and I decided since I was to die anyway I would go out insulting the all too girlish man.

"I-it's even wo-worse s-since you are a g-girl too…"

I'm good at growing heads.

"That's it. Just die already." Neji said while retrieving his weapon and charging at me.

"H... hol... HOLY FLYING RAT FACED NINJA TURTLES!" I screamed while jumping out of the way.

…not my brightest of ideals…

I bumped my head on the wall that, as you should know by now, is rather close to my chair.

I crouched down and held my head, "O-owie…"

Neji ignored my complaint and started coming at me again.

Now, before I continue, I would like to make it clear that if a pissed beyond belief Hyuuga Neji was charging at you head on you would be panicking too.

When I'm in a difficult situation there's something I generally fall back on…

My secret weapon.

It was previously introduced against Uchiha earlier if you would recall.

I was really panicked! You _must_ understand!

I was also crouched on the ground at the time.

I didn't know what else to do.

I couldn't shove it down his throat.

I ducked under him, plastic toy dagger in hand and quickly went through with the maneuver I was about to pull off.

Both Gaara and Uchiha winced; I had _not _just done that.

I couldn't see his face, but I imagine Neji's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Neji whirled around glaring at me, but the sudden movement had caused him immeasurable pain. It was then he realized I never had gotten to removing the piece of plastic from his buttocks.

I smiled nervously and did the one thing any other person who believed in self preservation would do.

I ran for my life.

"H-have a pl-pleasant e-evening H-Hyuuga-san!" I increased speed; I was most defiantly _not_ going to wait for his reaction. He didn't even like me to begin with, imagine _now_…

I briefly wondered how Neji was gonna convince Uchiha or Gaara to remove the offending piece of plastic…

…if he tries to pull it out himself, not only would he fail, it would triple the pain.

Some days it just sucked to be Hyuuga Neji.

I felt a pang of guilt.

* * *

I stared; left eye twitching incessantly, at the door Hinata had just retreated out of. 

She had _not_ just done that…

Hearing Neji groan in pain I realized she actually had.

Neji cursed in every language he knew and tried to pull it out of his ass again.

…Wasn't that the same one she shoved down my throat yesterday…?

Oh Kami it is… I need mouth wash, _now_.

Gaara watched in morbid fascination as Neji cursed some more while giving in for a bit due to the immense pain he must be in.

I mean that must _hurt_.

I was almost wanted to help the poor guy. Almost.

I'd never been fond of him even though I only knew him through rumors.

He only knew me the same way.

I was again tempted to assist him as he cried out in pain.

_But_,at the moment I had more important matters to attend to, it wasn't dusk yet, there was no way Hinata could get off this easy.

* * *

((Ending Notes: Okay, before I continue, I must assure you that I love Neji as much as the next fan-girl… 

…it was just convenient to torture him via writing. XD

I'm doing something new this chapter. I want fifteen reviews before I update the next chapter.

FIFTEEN.

I need a way of separating updates and waiting for the allotted amount of reviews to arrive is spontaneous enough for me _and _a definite dead-line.

Remember, I have somewhere between thirteen and fourteen more chapters already written, I don't want to post all my chapters in a horrifically short time span, I want to torment you guys the same way many authors have done to me X3

So remember, fifteen. FIFTEEN. 15. _Fifteen_. **Fifteen!!**

It may _seem_ like I'm asking for a lot but I average 150 hits per chapter and I'd bet at _very_ least fifty of them _actually_ read it.

Yet I average six reviews per chapter.

I don't think I'm asking for much.

Okay, I'm done.

Good day to ya'll,

-Muse-chan.))


	7. Chapter Six: Brawl

((A/N: Okay, seriously, I thought this story was going to go on hiatus or something waiting for the reviews. I thought, '_Fifteen reviews?! Are you psychotic! There is __no__way__ they are gonna manage that in this __centaury__! Think about your loyal reviewers, man! They're gonna have to wait _forever'

…and then I posted the chapter, within _two days_ receiving the reviews I requested!

This is actually a little inconvenient 'cause I didn't want to update in such a short span of two days, but luckily, or unluckily for you guys, my internet cut out while I was attempting to post it. Thus making it entirely impossible to post until today.

On the other hand, I am so happy you guys reviewed so fast!! It proves that there really are an awful lot of people enjoying the story! Just not an awful lot who are willing to review… . ah well, I love you guys!

Sadly, I was planning on bringing the toll of reviews _down_ for this chapter… _but_ if fifteen reviews happen in a mere two days… I need to separate the updates just a _little_ more.))

* * *

**-****Untold****-**

**Chapter Six:**

_**Alleyway Brawl**_

I continued to run in the direction of McDonalds, not wanting to head home because I _was_ actually hungry and knowing my luck Kankuro would probably be the only one home to make dinner.

I was mildly horrified at what I had done but my current goal was to make it to the save haven I hoped McDonalds would provide. I didn't think any of them were following me(they were a little too shocked to think…) but I couldn't be too careful.

Turning one more corner I was beyond happy when the alley I would short-cut through came into view.

I always used this short-cut; it was that or going all the way around the city block to get to the fast food establishment.

When I was about half way through said short cut however I felt a hand grip my shoulder…

…and throw me against a wall.

I winced, my eyes opening with a cringe to see one of the people I dreaded seeing at the moment.

Uchiha-teme.

I tried to gather myself, struggling to my feet I gave Uchiha a withering look, "D-do you wa-want the pl-plastic t-too?"

I am pitiful at threats.

It was semi satisfactory to see him flinch at the memory of my cousin writhing in pain.

So that got under his skin?

"You can't get off that easily, you know that." His reply was stoic, droll, but his eyes glared daggers at my hidden ones.

I shrugged vaguely, "I-I can tr-try…"

His glare intensified, obviously detesting my callow nature.

I gulped a little, fearing his anger would cause him to aggrandize him further; that was something I needed least at this point in time.

"A-and since wh-when were you s-so ascetic?" the retort escaped me before I could stop it.

We were both silent at the unwelcome reminder that we _knew_ each other.

The silence didn't last long before he replied by retrieving a weapon that had been hidden on him, another Kunai I believe.

This was just business.

Why is it I have to keep reminding myself that?

I didn't know quite what to do or expect. My eyes drifted shut a little before blinking open.

It suddenly occurred to me I wasn't quite awake.

He raised an eyebrow, his entire expression screaming that he felt I was pitifully stupid.

"Stay up all night?" his tone was mocking.

I hadn't.

"I-I don't b-believe that is a-any of your b-business." '_Nor will it ever be._' Despite my last words being left unsaid he seemed to catch them regardless, likely through my expression.

He appeared irritated by it as well.

As confused as I was by his irritation and… dissension? I shrugged it off, and gave my reply, using his dissatisfaction to my advantage.

"W-wish it wasn't so?" it was my turn to sound slightly mocking.

That seemed to be the trigger for him to snap though.

I felt a powerful knee to my gut and I spit out blood.

I don't think I'll win today… despite the pain and shock that ran through my system after being assaulted, I was tired. Still so tired… and only vaguely conscious.

After the knee I felt an elbow on the back of my neck and hit the ground hard, rolling out of the way of further attack(I winced a little when I noticed my sun glasses cracked and broken on the alleyway floor), I found I was a little late as Uchiha kicked me into the air like a rag doll.

As I fell back down I figured I ought to put in at least a little fight if I wanted to live.

When I hit the ground again, he lifted me back up by my hair, after I was about an inch of the ground he slammed me into a wall.

"_Never_ think I want _anything_ to do with you." He hissed the words at me, pulling my hair harsher as if to elucidate his point.

'_You think I wanted to see you either…?_'

I didn't respond, my eyes were drifting shut once more… that is, until he slammed my head against the wall again, "Stay awake." He growled.

'_Enigmatic bastard…_'

My eyes opened and I looked into his ever fastidious and fulsome eyes, they were once again tinted red.

I met his malevolent gaze with my own, glaring as harshly as I was capable of.

I was well aware that my glare was a frail one though.

When his eyes flickered for a second I thought they would turn the deep, blood red that I had seen previously.

What I saw was not what I expected.

The red tint faded, replaced by cold black eyes. Onyx… that was what they called eyes this color.

Lurid; this was the next word that struck me when his eyes washed over mine. The shockingly vivid, _horrifying_, way they didn't seem to glaze over, but seem all the more placid and poignant by the second.

And it only took a flash of remorse in what I remembered as _endless_ abysses he called eyes before I brought me head crashing against his…

…in a head-butt.

His hands released my hair quickly, hands gripping his nose that I had oh so rudely smashed my forehead against.

When he looked back at me the menacing hatred that I normally spotted in his expressive eyes were once again present.

I felt relieved at that, I didn't need him changing his mind at this point in time.

He seemed to shake himself out of a stupor before he brought a round-house to the side of my head.

Hitting the concrete for what seemed like the millionth time that day… shortly after I found myself thrown at another wall.

Pain was clouding my senses as I slid to the ground; if I wanted to live I'd have to do something…

As he was about to start the assault again, I slid to my feet and sucker punched him.

Before he could come up with retaliation I turned on my heel and did what any other sane human being would do; ran for my life.

I didn't stand a chance today, I was unarmed and frankly wasn't in the fighting 'mood'.

He headed me off again and slammed me against another wall. I refused to look at his eyes; he would _not_ start another staring contest, not if I could help it.

Before more mind numbing pain could commence I did the only thing my abused body could think of to get out of this situation.

Swallowing what little dignity remained in my pathetic being, I sucked in air before I started screaming, "H-HELP!! M-molester!! S-someone help me!! Kyaaaa!!!"

When I finally met Uchiha-san's eyes I found myself more or less satisfied at the way they twitched.

He clenched his eyes shut in an annoyed fashion, face still twitching with irritation. He ground his teeth together and opened his eyes to glare at me.

"I _hate_ you."

He obviously didn't think I would actually stoop _this_ low.

He had _no_ idea that this was only the tip of the ice-burg.

Now, I must remind you, that there _were_ people nearby _and_ I could hear them approaching quickly. If I'm lucky, Uchiha will get arrested.

Things didn't go as planned though when he promptly picked me up and jumped onto the nearest fire escape.

I was amazed that he could _carry_ me _and_ jump up fire escapes at the pace he currently held; I'm not exactly 'light as a feather'.

Before much more thought could enter my garbled mind we had reached the roof.

He once again decided I needed to be _thrown_ and I found myself crashing against the floor of the roof.

Glancing at him I couldn't help but think that he looked downright peevish.

"What the _hell_ was that?!"

I smiled weakly, "T-tactic?"

He cracked his knuckles and started approaching me.

"Y-you know! I-I'm not be-below s-screaming again!"

He stopped and sent me a confused look, expression troubled.

When he knew me… I _never_ would have been able to do something like that, _ever_.

I would have simply turned red at the mere thought.

I'm meek. That's what he knows of me. And yes, I am… but after years of dealing with those who are far worse than he could ever become…?

I'm horrified at what I do and have to continue doing just to remain alive.

'_Why try…?_'

I shook my head, no need to continue thinking on it.

His eyes narrowed this time he continued approaching me, kneeling in front of me he gripped my face.

I thought of screaming again but my eyes drifted shut once more, I was really going to fall asleep soon.

Why am I always tired…?

"I ought to kill you right now."

"Th-then w-why haven't y-you?"

He seemed mildly surprised by her question; he averted his gaze and didn't respond.

Hinata wasn't wide awake by any means, but was certainly more awake than a second ago.

He was an _assassin_. Why _hadn't_ he killed me yet?

Before more thoughts could settle I found myself avoiding a rather lethal looking attack from the Uchiha, he doesn't quit…

Avoiding yet another assault(a ax-kick this time), I was forced to cover my eyes from an overly bright ray of light from the sunset.

It took me a second to register that…

…sunset…

Dusk.

Before I could inform him of this however, he stopped on his own and glared viciously at me.

I took a small step back…

…and accidentally fell off the roof.

'_I need to pay more attention to my surroundings…_' panic invaded my gut as I fell, time seeming to move in slow motion as I tried desperately to think of a way to stop my plummet…

Before I could think of anything promising my eyes slid shut. I felt consciousness escape me as I fell asleep before I could even hit the ground.

My eyes opened a short time later, I didn't seem to be falling anymore but I wasn't on the ground.

Still drowsy I viewed Uchiha's profile out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't gauge his expression and at the moment I was far too tired to even try.

I looked at the sky and was satisfied to see the sun already set; relaxing in what I had already forgotten was Uchiha's arms I went to sleep once more.

Best worry about everything else tomorrow.

****

* * *

****

((Ending Notes: Okay, lame chapter, I know. Truth be told this was the tail end of the last chapter, I stretched it from like… from two pages into eight pages. XD The only problem in doing that is virtually _nothing_ happens if I do that, just a lot of word play and vagueness.

But I _really_ wanted this to be its own chapter… sooooo, yeah. X3 did ya enjoy? Good! Because I need _twenty_ more reviews before I will update again!

That's right, you heard me, TWENTY. T-W-E-N-T-Y. 20. _Twenty_.

Okay… I'm done with that tangent. X3 lol, but seriously, I want a way to separate updates and since I _love_ your wonderful reviews… . must I remind you that I have roughly twelve more chapters written up and waiting for posting, I don't want to post them all within one month!

PS: If anyone has better ideas for chapter titles, please tell me! I'm really bad at naming chapters…

Have a wonderful existence!

-Muse-chan.))


	8. Chapter Seven: Story

(A/N: Okay… I'll admit that I feel a lil mean for the last chapters author notes… okay, _really_ mean. I spoke my mind a little too bluntly and I think I should be less straight forward… -.-' oh well, what's done it done.

Now for my excuse for not waiting for the total twenty reviews is because I really, _really_ wanted to update _something_! But since I have so many stories going at this point I kept going "hmmm… I suppose I should update 'Waking'… WAIT! I'm inspired to write 'Speel-Bound'! Scratch that… I want to start a whole new story entirely!!" yeah… needless to say, I'm not getting anywhere.

So please, if you are a merciful reviewer, vote which story I should update next…

_Anyway_, because I feel like a class-A jerk at the moment I decided to switch round a few chapters and some other stuff and give you guys what you've been wanting since the beginning of the story.

Some background.

The only problem is this _still_ doesn't answer a lot of questions and opens up a lot of others.

Personally, if I were you guys, I'd pay _close_ attention to everything I say…

…some facts were meant to contradict themselves.)

* * *

**-****Untold****-**

**Chapter Seven:**

_**A Story**_

_I recall when I first met him._

_Vaguely, I remember being extraordinarily uncomfortable. He had a way of doing that to people, even at the innocent age of four he managed to cause me such great unease._

_Sadly, I was only of the age of three and _very_ easily intimidated; his insistent poignant glare did nothing to help._

_It was a gorgeous day in April when my father asked for my presence in his study. It confused me to no end at the time, especially when I spotted the unfamiliar pair situated in the room as well._

_He introduced them politely, explaining that he had much conversation to do with the older of the two and that it was absolutely _imperative_ that I entertain the younger guest._

_I nodded, being the obedient daughter I was, and quickly guided the slightly older boy into the hall._

_It was the first time I met anyone remotely near my age._

_There was silence and I turned to face the boy._

_I was staring straight into my new problem…_

_I'd never played with another child in my life._

_I wondered what average kids thought about… what normal children did…_

_I decided it best to introduce myself to him in the proper way I was taught to, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata… I-I am the heir to th-the…" I trailed off, unable to think f a way to continue, I inwardly patted my self the back for not stuttering _too_ much… but I hadn't even managed to finish my sentence._

_The boy simply grunted in response and glared at me._

_And glared…_

_And glared…_

_By the time my father returned two hours later I felt like crying, but if I shamed myself in front of a guest father would slap me…_

_Father and the other man(I had already forgotten the name) exchanged looks before father picked me up and bid his friend farewell._

…_I had prayed to Kami-sama that would be the last I see of him…_

_Kami-sama apparently didn't like me._

_I had grown older; I had reached to age of six before I saw that wretched boy again._

_My father called me into the study, just as he had last time and I was faced with what I vaguely recognized to be the same boy…_

_My father proved that theory when informed me that we'd met before._

_My father and his friend left us in one of the many rooms and told us to play while the adults conversed._

_I was frozen, horrified. I hadn't the slightest idea what to say. I half wanted to make a run for it but the other side of me didn't want to lose._

_He'd managed to utterly and completely __terrify__ me last I had seen him; I didn't want to let him do it again._

_My eyes narrowed slightly but I jumped out of my skin when his did the same, he obviously hated my guts._

_I swallowed my fear and slight anger, I needed to entertain the guest, not play petty childish games…_

"_H-hello… m-my name i-is…-"_

"_I know who you are." He cut in rudely._

"_Y-yes, I-I suppose you would, I-I apologize f-for un-underestimating your m-memory." I replied while putting on a slightly shaky smile and thanking the gods I'd pronounced 'underestimating' correctly(I was only six after all)._

_He made a vague sound in response and narrowed his eyes further, glaring holes into mine._

_At first I shrank back a bit, but I had more backbone than I did when I was three._

_I glared straight back._

_He seemed mildly surprised I had that much guts to try and glare down the intimidating seven year old._

_His glare hardened, as if to try and scare me._

_Oh yeah it scared me, it scared me so much I almost wanted to cry… but… I felt as if I'd be admitting a major defeat if I backed down now._

_It was four hours later that my father and what I an only assume was his returned. They shared an interesting look as they found us attempting to burn holes into each other with glares. Now, thinking back, I can only imagine what their thoughts on the matter must have been._

_Last time when they came back, I had been near tears and he had been continuing to glare me down, almost daring me to cry._

_This time we'd been glaring at each other as if we were arch enemies._

_Sadly, unlike before, it was only three _months_ before I saw him again instead of years._

_The second my eyes spotted him I felt intimidated once more._

_He had that effect on me, I felt scared, intimidated…_

…_and a little angry._

_Unwilling to so much as pretend to be happy to see him I immediately looked away and frowned._

_He grunted and glared._

_I was beginning to wonder if that was all he was capable of, vaguely annoyed sounds and narrowed eyes filled with disdain._

_My father and his left soon after._

_That was all the cue that was necessary before the staring contest ensued once more._

_I wouldn't back down. Not now._

_Surprisingly enough, it was four more hours once more before his father came to collect him and mine to bid them farewell._

_I knew right then that I detested the boy._

_Once again a three month wait and a four hour meeting._

_This was when I grew suspicious; each and every time was four hours._

_The fourth time we had to endure each others company I questioned off-handily why my father and his always had four hour talks._

_The boy looked at me as if I was the dumbest girl he'd ever met._

_I still remember his disgusted words as he spoke, "You honestly don't know? It's not about them 'talking' it's about _us_ getting along."_

_I looked at him as if he'd grown a second head._

_He gave a long suffering sigh and responded, "We're _courting_ they want us to _marry_ when we get older."_

_My eyes widened, I went pale as a ghost and looked at him as if my whole world had crashed landed _on top of me

_I did the one thing any other horrified little girl would do when faced with the boogie man._

_I fainted._

_When I awoke I was in my room, I heard grown ups talking in the hall just outside and I contemplated how I should suicide._

_There was _no way_ I'd marry that… that… _jerk!

_I never saw him again…_

…_until I reached the age of nine._

"_Your father requests your presence in his study." I nodded to the maid in acknowledgement, getting up to comply too my fathers request._

_Walking quickly as I could, I made my way to Otousama's den in a fairly reasonable amount of time._

_I opened the door to his study and bowed respectfully to my father with out looking around the room._

_I slowly raised my head and then studied the room, what I saw made my heart stop._

He_ was standing in there, along with his father he sneered slightly in my direction as I stared at him horror struck._

_My father cleared his throat, "I see you two remember each other, I would like if you would keep each other company while I discuss important business with his father."_

_Leading the boy out of the room numbly I couldn't help how my previously pale as a ghost face heated straight up to red as a tomato._

_After walking through the hall way for quite some time I realized I had no idea where I was going._

_I turned to the boy and decided to get intros over with, "It i-is pleasant t-to see y-you again." I said with so little disdain that you could hardly notice._

_I knew his reply before it came._

_He grunted._

"_S-sometimes I have t-to w-wonder if you're just retarded a-and th-that's why you can't m-manage a si-simple reply…" I couldn't help it! Honestly! I couldn't! He was just too sullen and broody!_

_He glared at me but for the most ignored that comment._

_I was both grateful and annoyed; on one hand, he wasn't going to hold the insult against me, on the other… I _wanted_ to insult him further. It didn't matter though, the comment slipped out accidentally anyway._

_There was another awkward silence before I decided that I would _not_ waste another few hours on the infuriating male. I would simply ignore him and continue my day as if he wasn't there._

_I had to pray at the temple, I had neglected the duty all morning and I found it a perfect excuse for ignoring him._

_Being the temples miko was a lot of work._

_Arriving, I turned to him "D-don't go an-anywhere. I have t-to do m-my afternoon prayers an-and only the m-miko is aloud in t-the temple."_

_I turned from him and entered the temple clearing my mind of all thought._

_It was a refreshing two hours later that I exited the temple once more, ready to face the horrors of the mean boy. However, horror struck me immediately despite that fact._

_I couldn't fin the boy anywhere around the temple._

_I was _supposed_ to entertain the guest, if father found out I had left him alone…_

_I didn't even want to think about it, I had to find him and fast. Eyes darting around the area again I was tempted to call his name, perhaps he was simply out of sight or something._

_Terror assaulted me again as I realized a _very_ important fact that made it quite impossible to call out to him._

_I'd only learned his name once… when I was __three__ and had never bothered to remember it._

_Shoot…_

_Running around the temple and the house looking for him had been troublesome considering I could _not_ get spotted running…_

_The maids would surely scold me if not worse if they found me running and if father saw me…_

_I was at a complete loss, after an entire hour of searching for him I had not spotted heads or tails of him._

_My heart sank; I would surely get into trouble for this._

_I had even chanced a glance into my father's study where he was discussing something or another with the sullen boy's father. He was not there either._

_I was ashen to realize if previous experience said anything, I only had an hour left to find my 'playmate'._

_Running back to temple I looked around again to make sure I hadn't just missed something. I found nothing._

_I contemplated entering the temple and praying that I'd find him in time but quickly dismissed the thought. That was far too selfish a prayer, no I would have to find him myself._

_After another half hour of search I sat under a tree next the temple and fell asleep._

_What I can only assume was a half hour later I was shaken awake._

"_W-wha wis it…?" I asked groggily opening my eyes to see…_

"_Y-you! I-I searched _everywhere_ f-for you! Where w-were you?!" I exclaimed, shock and anger both present on my face._

_He raised an eyebrow and pointed up, I looked up and saw a tree branch and… wait a minute!_

"_You w-were in the t-tree?!" he nodded and I twitched._

"_You _must_ have s-seen me searching f-for you! Why didn't y-you co-come down?!" _

"_I didn't know what you were looking for; if you'd have just called I would have known."_

_My left eye twitched in anger, "How c-can I when I-I don't know your name?!"_

_He looked confused, "You don't?"_

"_Of course n-not! I was told your n-name _once _when I w-was _three_!! I had been t-to busy hoping I'd never have to see your st-stupid face again to try a-and remember y-your stupid name!" I glared at him and he glared back._

_And then we heard my father calling so we both headed back towards the house sullenly._

_Upon arriving we found out the news that weighed on both of us heavily…_

"_I'm going to have to leave for a bit, so you'll be staying here son." His father told us with a smile, "I'll be back in about three months, be good okay?"_

_And he left._

_My own father smiled vaguely down at me, "Isn't it great? I'm you both will have a chance to grow into great friends." I somehow doubted this._

_My left eye was twitching uncontrollably. There. Was. No. Way._

_I looked at the boy next to me who glared at me as if I was the scum of the earth. I winced slightly; this did not bode well…_

_Waking up the next morning I yawned and smiled, it was a beautiful day. Getting out of bed I got dressed and headed to the temple for my morning prayers._

_About three hours later when I had finished my morning prayers I looked around the early morning sky. It was beautiful…_

_Sitting under the tree that was near the temple, I sighed happily. It truly a lovely morning…_

_And I fell asleep…_

_Or would have._

_I have never been the 'fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow' type so when after only a few minutes of relaxation I heard the crunching of leafs, not wanting to be bothered I continued to 'sleep'._

"_Hn. Figures the ditz would fall asleep in a place like this. She'll probably catch a cold to boot." Errr! It's that stupid mean sullen boy! I had totally forgotten he was here! And who is he calling a ditz!_

_Then there was silence which confused the heck out of me considering I hadn't heard him leave, or even move from his position. It was fall, so unless he was going way out of his way not to step on leafs, he was just standing there._

_I was sorely tempted to open my eyes just to see what caused his silence but I continued with the relaxed facade of sleep._

_After what I think was ten minutes and I almost actually did fall asleep I heard him move, unless my ears deceived me he was crouching down to my level, he said something under his breath but I wasn't able to catch what._

_After a few more seconds I felt something on my face, fingers…? They brushed some of my hair behind my ear and then left my face as if they'd been burnt._

_I was sourly tempted to hit him by now._

_And then I felt something else on my face, on my forehead this time… fingers again…? No too soft… Wait a second! Soft? Don't tell me he-!_

_What I was now positive was his lips left my forehead and he got up and stalked off. Once I was positive he was gone my eyes snapped open, did he just…?_

_No, he couldn't have, there was no freakin' way._

_I got up and decided one thing was for sure._

…_I was _so_ not leaving the bathroom until I'd washed my forehead two hundred times._

_---_

_Later that evening(and after the maids had to forcibly pull me out of the bathroom) I sat at the dinner table at the one time a day I had to see that stupid boys face._

_He was glaring as per usual, but deduced to ignore him, tonight they were serving one of my favorite dishes and I wasn't gonna let him spoil my joy._

_The meal was delicious and I was just about to excuse myself when I noticed something, "A-aren't… aren't you g-going t-to eat?"_

_He looked up at from the food and said "No, I'm not hungry." As if just to contradict what he just said, his stomach growled._

_Father had already finished his dinner and left so it was just the two of us and the maids._

_I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"_

_He turned crimson and muttered something; I looked at him in confusion._

"_What d-did you say? I-I didn't q-quite catch that." I asked._

_He turned a darker shade of red and said it louder, "I don't like broccoli."_

_I looked at him in shock, I _loved_ broccoli so it was hard to imagine anyone not liking it considering I had never met anyone my age other than him and grown ups don't tend to comment on such trivial matters._

"_R-really?" I asked with wide eyes, and then something hit me, "Do all ch-children hate broccoli? What do m-most kids l-like? Do have any f-friends your age? W-what are they like? How d-do most kids o-our age act? What do they think a-about? How do th-they dress? Are a-all of them br-broody, sullen and mean l-like you are? If so w-why?" It had totally flown over my head for the time being who I was talking to, but I really had never met a child my age other than him so the idea of figuring out what normal kids were like was an opportunity I couldn't pass up._

_He stared at me blankly as if to ask when I'd become a chatterbox and I remembered who I was talking to._

"_Ah, go-gomen! I-I forgot who I w-was talking to-" I clamped my hands over my mouth, that was just plain insulting, "I-I mean… w-we don't r-really talk _at all_ and I'm p-pretty sure you h-hate me and-"I almost hit myself over the head I was messing up all over the place, "Urk, I m-meant… e-er… e-eto… th-that well, uhh, er ahh…" I was reduced to a mumbling wreck, deciding I needed to escape and fast I did the one thing I could think of to get away, my eyes widened in utter horror as I looked right past him and I pointed there saying a single word "B-bear!"_

_He turned his head immediately and I ran out of the dining room top speed._

_I had totally missed the amusement in his eyes when he'd watched me stutter._

_The next day I deduced that I would live my life normally and totally ignore his presence._

_It was surprisingly easy to do so actually; he was anti-social and didn't really appear often. That afternoon I was starting to wonder where he was actually, I hadn't seen heads or tails of him all day._

_Not that I minded! It was almost as if he wasn't even here!_

_Sighing I sat under the tree by the temple, if you hadn't realized, it was one of my favorite thinking spots._

_I didn't want to take a nap, last time I tried that(evil, stupid, mean, smelly) jerk actually _kissed_ me, I mean _ew

_Sighing I got up; it was about time for my afternoon prayers._

_---_

_I had successfully seen as little of him as possible for the past week, sure I saw him at dinner time, but otherwise I hardly even knew he was here._

_Then there was the first day of the second week, I was doing my rounds around the temple when I heard something…_

_Going to where I heard the noise I noticed sullen boy on the ground next to the tree by the temple…_

_Looking for the entire world like he had just fallen out of it…_

"_What a-are you d-doing there?" I asked as I approached, he looked up at me grouchily, obviously not in a good mood after falling out of the tree._

"_Nothing." He said as he stalked off._

_Tou-chy._

_Shrugging, I went back to work when something hit me…_

_He was there when I first couldn't find him last week… _

_The morning I pretended to sleep he had been coming here… _

_He was there today…_

_I haven't seen him practically all week…_

_I was here practically twenty-four seven with my duties as a priestess…_

_There was no way…_

_And if there was, I'm beating him. Though, he still glared at me all the time and hardly said a single word to me…_

_Yeah, I was being too suspicious… _

_Glancing up at the tree branches I was slightly creeped out to realize if he was just about the third big branch up I'd only be able to see him if I climbed up there too._

_I knew for a fact I was just being paranoid but I couldn't help shuddering slightly before I continued my chores._

_Stupid creepy stalker boy…_

* * *

(Ending Notes: …you guys are going to kill me aren't you? X3 anywho, since I'm tired of waiting for reviews to update(makes me feel like I can't control whenever I _want_ to update) _but_ I still would love to hear your guys' opinions!

I received a few _lovely_ reviews recently with constructive criticism. I was overjoyed to say the least, one of them even pointed out a grammar rule I hadn't even _heard_ of! Yay! I'm learning! X3

I'm still a beginner writer(as if it wasn't already obvious) and I really do need all the advice I can get.

Mou… I'm a little upset… some of the nicer reviews I've received(some, I love them all) were from people without FF accounts… T-T I can't reply during chapters because of FF's(evil and _stupid_) rules… so I can't thank them thoroughly nor can I reply… -sigh-

So, a quick shout-out to Panda-sama, anon, Arcalyn and Random Person. I apologize if I have forgotten anyone, but I read everything and I'm really rather happy with every review I read :)

Muse-chan listening to her mom read.)


	9. Chapter Eight: Scream

((A/N: Yay! Next chappy! The excitement…

-sigh- okay, maybe I'm not excited… I just had a horrible, _horrible_ weekend.

Learning math is one thing, being antagonized throughout the weekend because it'll 'fix my attitude' is another.

How the hell is antagonizing me going to fix my 'attitude problem'?

Now, if it were someone I didn't like or didn't care about, fine. But _no_ it was my older sister, whom I actually _like_. I can act like a sweet little girl in front of some teacher, that's _easy_, however I don't like to lie through my teeth to my own damn flesh and blood.

Stress… overload…))

* * *

­­ 

**-****Untold****-**

**Chapter Eight:**

_**A Scream**_

I usually awoke easily, despite being a heavy sleeper when I woke up, I was awake.

But I don't usually dream.

I cursed the dream while attempting to exit the groggy state I was currently undergoing. Dreams were dumb, irritating, boring and sometimes…

Sometimes they were true.

I shook it off; I really had no time to ponder such nonsense. The only reason it was even crossing my mind again was because of the blasted Uchiha…

I shook my head physically this time; I needed to concentrate on the problem at hand…

I _really_ didn't want to go to school today. It was less I didn't want to and more that I wasn't suicidal.

After the stunt I pulled the other day my fourteen years may as well have been ended right here and now. As guilty as I would feel, I _could_ skip school; logically it was the best move… because anything else would be suicide.

_However_, if I didn't go there, they would come _here_.

I didn't care if there came to me, it made little difference…

…_except_ for one, itty bitty factor.

Subaku Temari.

Without a single doubt, if they came to this house it would get wrecked in the process.

This would be horribly, yes. I'd feel unlimited amounts of guilt, yes.

_But_, that isn't why that would be the absolute worst.

Let me bring the focus back to my land-lady.

Temari-san would do _far_ worse than simply kill me if the house got destroyed, oh no, she knows a torment more horrific than anything the assassins could ever do to me.

Like, per say, making me pay for the repairs.

Doesn't matter that I don't have a job, am not old enough to get one and don't have a penny to my name.

She wouldn't help me find a method, oh no, she'd simply inform me of how much I owed her and her deadline.

As you might have already guessed, I've learned this from experience.

Sighing I reassigned myself to my fate. I'd go to school…

…but I would _not_ face Hyuuga Neji.

…head on that is...

I would procastanate for now, it was well two hours before school and I had time to come up with a plan.

Meanwhile, I had waffles to make.

Gaara was already in the kitchen when I came in, glaring intently at the door I entered. I gulped, so he'd been waiting for me…

He raised his brow, the hair upon it long gone due to a cooking accident, I smiled nervously.

"O-ohayo Gaara-san…" he grunted lightly in return and I took that as my cue to begin cooking.

I'm not the best cook in existence, I only _know_ how to make a few things and I can make them nice tasting I suppose… but not mouth watering.

I was going to try my best though. I don't want Gaara-san to be disappointed.

By-passing the instant mix that I longed to use I got out a mixing bowl and began retrieving ingredients.

Gaara hates the instant stuff, he claims it's much better when it's fresh and home-made but I can't taste the difference, possibly because I'm not much of a waffle person… I only really have a cup of juice and leave for school.

I contemplated my options while stirring the dry ingredients(though I don't understand why I must stir them separate from the wet…), I'd already ruled out skipping school entirely. Perhaps I could wear a disguise…?

No… that's ridiculous…

Many ideas ran through my head as I finally completed the batter, Kankurou entered the kitchen in his… usual around the house attire. I blushed lightly and put more concentration in the meal I was cooking.

"You're cooking breakfast…?" Kankurou yawned out from behind me, "Awesome, thanks Hinata-chan."

I nodded vaguely in return, going to the waffle maker and pouring a bit of batter in before waiting patiently.

'_Even if I _were_ to disguise myself, how…?_' my eyes widened, I knew what I had to do.

I completed the waffles entirely shortly after and rushed to my room, steeling myself for what I knew I had to do.

Gulping, I hoped to give myself courage, "Te-Temari-san!" there was no other way… still as I heard her respond vaguely from the other room I felt courage flee me, "I-I need your…" sweat poured down my face, "…h-help! I-I-I… can't f-figure out w-what to we-wear t-to school!"

I'm doomed…

Temari's head peeked in my room; her eyes smiling more than the Cheshire grin on her face could ever.

…she looked like a kid on Christmas morning…

I was just about to continue to describe my 'problem' when I caught sight of something in Temari's hands.

On no… she's on the phone… which could only mean one person this early in the morning…

"…yeah Ino-chan, I heard it too… You'll be here in five minutes? …yeah… okay, great!"

I changed my mind, screw the plan, I'll face a pissed beyond belief Hyuuga Neji _any_ day if it meant I didn't have to go through a make-over with not one… but _both_ of them.

Sabuku Temari was one thing, a generally clean, crisp and trendy person; she dressed well and always fit into whatever 'clique' she decided to join that day.

Temari's best friend, Yamanaka Ino, was a _completely_ different story.

_Always_ knowing exactly what was 'in fashion' daily, the women was also _very_ intimidating along with being overly exuberant. Beautiful, perfect blond hair. Excellently applied make-up. She was the epitome of _everything_ girlish and 'in'. She had even done a bit of modeling before shrugging off fame as if it were nothing.

She also had been trying for _years_ to catch Hinata so she could… play dress-up, more or less.

Ino was nice, yes. Utterly terrifying? Absolutely. _Especially_ when it was on her _favorite_ topic; doing make-over's.

I watched as Temari slowly hung up the phone and pointed the Cheshire grin back at me.

Oh Kami-sama… what have I _done_?!

---

After two hours of utter and complete torture caused by the two women, they were forced to stop and decide on a look before school started.

"Perfect! She looks adorable!" Ino exclaimed happily, bouncing slightly.

I never really felt much loathing for anyone other than the Uchiha but these two…

I shook off the thought; they were doing me a favor… even if it was something I'd much rather _not_ happen…

Temari grinned back Ino, "She'll have to look adorable. According to Gaara there are two new males in her class."

Gaara you traitor! No waffles for you!

…okay you'll get the waffles… but no blueberry jelly!

Still mortified about the last hour and a half of my life, I lowly brought my fingers to lightly brush through my now red hair.

They had been surprised when I had insisted upon none perminate hair dye, they both rather liked my natural color(as do I…) but they obliged easy enough.

After a bit more conversation that I wisely chose to tune out, Ino turned to me with an evil gleam, "You'd better get to school soon! It's getting late! Unless… of course, you wanted us to wax your eyebrows after all…"

At 'wax your-' I was already out the door.

I only slowed my running pace when I was half a block away from the horrors of their clutches. Sighing I looked down at my appearance; my nappy indigo hair was replaced with a bright red sleek style(much to my terror), I was adorning my school uniform a big bow present on the front instead of a simple knot.

I smelled like wild berries… scratch that, a bunch of odd chemicals that _wanted_ to smell like wild berries… and failed, in my humble opinion. The light perfume that covered me also disturbed me greatly.

I showered daily, I used _none_-scented shampoos, I wore _simple_ asombles(SAGE!!) that _hid_ my curves(quite unlike what they'd managed to do to a simple standard uniform). I hardly even bothered to brush my hair half the time.

…did I forget to mention that I also _hated_ nail-polish?

The only advantage to this… this… _evil_… is that there was no way Neji would recognize me. Not when all he's seen me wear is my baggy clothes and sunglasses.

To improve my chances of not dying by an exceptional amount, I had also put brown contacts in. So very far from my natural color… I smiled lightly; it's not so bad… I just had to make sure I don't act like 'me' for the rest of the day.

Now if only I was an out-going person… it would be as simple as acting shy then. But no… I have to resist all the nervous habits that made me up. The biggest problem with that is I've been trying to do that very thing for _years_.

I was forced to cease my contemplation when the tardy bell rang, while I was still half a city block from the school.

Shoot…

I wasn't about to start running though. Not with the knowledge of the underwear they had forced on me. Oh _no_. It was bad enough I was wearing a _skirt_ with them… but risk _running_ and _flipping the skirt up_?

I wished sourly for my 'granny-panties', as they had referred to them as, they were nice and comfortable. But no… they have to put me… _me_… in something you might find in 'Victoria Secret'! How demeaning…. It's not like anyone is going to _see_ my underwear so why…?

I arrived at the school shortly after; despite being far too embarrassed to run I was very capable of power walking. Luckily, my homeroom teacher had yet to arrive.

I glanced around for an empty seat and quickly sat somewhere in the center of the room, far from my usual spot and well hidden from getting spotted immediately. Neither Neji nor Uchiha had arrived yet and Gaara hadn't even shown up this morning, though he _did_ seem to be enjoying his waffles…

Shortly after I found a seat the door opened again and welcomed the one and only… Yamada Ichiru, a classmate of mine. I mentally sighed in relief that it hadn't been Neji.

My relief was short lived(as it always seems to be) as Neji was right behind him.

His eyes narrowed he immediately looked at my normal seat. He was mildly confused to find it empty and quickly went to scanning the room with his eyes to make sure I wasn't present.

I quickly turned to Yamada-san, who had taken a seat beside me, and started engaging in conversation.

"O-ohayo Ya-Y-Yamada-san…" my voice was soft; I was hoping low enough that Neji wouldn't hear me. My cursed stutter would ruin everything.

He blinked at me in confusion, smiling weakly he replied, "Ohayo…" I could practically hear his brain attempting to find a name to match my face. It made me happy that he didn't recognize me, gave a far larger chance that Neji wouldn't either.

I smiled lightly and commented on the pleasantly sunny weather, I needed to detain him in conversation long enough for Neji to take his seat and assume I was late today.

I felt eyes lingering on me and curiously turned my head to find Neji sending me a slightly suspicious look; eventually however, he shook his head and went to his seat.

I resisted the sigh of relief that built in my chest, he was suspicious of me, I had to make absolutely positive I did nothing to tip him off.

As I went back to my conversation with Yamada I was sincerely scared out of my wits when a voice came from right by my ear.

"A good attempt, Hinata-_sama_."

I whirled around only to see Neji heading back to his seat.

Yamada questioned it but I merely shrugged, putting a bewildered face on "I-I'm not sure…"

Even though he was practically on to me I couldn't let things die this easily…

...most certainly _not_ when I could still smell those damned chemicals that people seemed to _enjoy_ spraying on themselves, lathered onto me in layers.

I'm not a perfume person.

I had to wonder how he knew though, I looked _nothing_ like I had previously and putting my oversized sunglasses into consideration he _shouldn't_ know the shape of my face well enough to distinguish me in a crowd.

Does this guy see through _everything_?

A sudden recollection of the under garments that were forced upon me made me, I sincerely hoped not.

I'd have to have missed something huge. Something that could have easily tipped him off. I racked my brain but I came up with nothing, but there just has to be something I'm missing…

Uchiha came in a little later, his eyes also darting to my usual spot, when he didn't see me it was near amusing to see him to the same sort of scan Neji had down only a few moments prior.

Eventually, however, he shrugged and took his seat.

I was slightly irritated to realize he hadn't even recognized me at all, Neji seemed to have thought me suspicious even at first glance and he doesn't…

…know the…

A shiver ran down my spine, no, I have to stop thinking. Thinking is bad.

I can't… think about it… that would only have bad results…

I paid little attention to the teacher when he walked into the room, apologizing profusely about being late.

Following after him was someone that made my breath catch in my throat.

Hyuuga Hanabi stood in front of the classroom with a highly bored expression.

My heart clenched and visions of blood crashed in front of my eyes, a distinct shiver ran down my spine.

Blood… so much blood…

My eye twitched and my heart-rate increased, mind scattering to that house in Azumo…

Oh Kami-sama…

My body was frozen, sweat dripped down my brow, I couldn't comprehend whatever was going on, my heart rate increased and I swear I felt like I was going to faint.

Too much…

As tears formed at the corners of my eyes from the agonizing, soul ripping pain I felt a sudden jolt.

"_No…"_

"_Stay asleep…"_

"_Never awake…"_

"_So tired…"_

"_Can't win…"_

"_Don't…!"_

Another jolt ran through me and the pace of my heart-rate decreased…

…my eyes drifted shut and I found myself falling slightly…

…fainting…

I couldn't hold onto consciousness… it was slipping out of my hands…

My vision swimming, I was finally able to concentrate on some of my fellow students.

They were all staring at me.

My throat felt parched, perhaps I had screamed…?

All I knew for sure was I was falling side-ways; I briefly wondered how horribly it would hurt when my head connected viciously with the floor.

I felt calm though…

And I succumbed to the darkness that unconsciousness brought upon me.

I ignored what felt like someone catching me, it was my imagination… either that or Yamada had good reflexes(I was falling in his direction).

---

I don't know why I caught her.

I really can't find a reason.

But… the way she had been falling…

I felt as if she wouldn't wake up.

I'd moved seconds after her ear-piercing scream had assaulted the room.

With the way I saw her eyes drifting shut I knew she was fainting.

There was silence in the classroom before the teacher(Genma, I think his name was) cleared his throat.

"Well… since you seem to have caught her so efficiently, why don't you be the one to carry…" he trailed off, trying to place a name to her face, "…her to the infirmary, Uchiha-san."

I nodded slowly, only a little embarrassed at the stairs I was receiving.

I _had_ crossed the room in mere rather too quickly.

I groused slightly at what that damned Hyuuga must think of me now…

…no, not the one in my arms, the one glaring at me from across the room.

I quickly exited the classroom but didn't head to the nurse's office.

I climbed the now familiar stairs that led to the roof.

She didn't stir even when I dropped her on the floor of said roof.

I glared darkly at her slowly breathing form.

I didn't recognize her when I entered the classroom, not even my brief scan of the class brought any form of recognition.

It was her scream.

I _can't_ forget what it sounds like… not after…

I am slightly amazed that even after all these years her scream sounds exactly the same.

But I'm utterly horrified that it has the same _exact_ effect on me. Why? Why does it still make me…

…so very scared…?

Terrified is a better word.

Damn her…

I stopped dead in my thoughts when she finally stirred, my heart skipping a beat at the thought of her waking. Oh how I hate myself for it…

I disliked her now red-hair though, it disturbed me greatly and just didn't… _suit_ her.

I was even more horrified to realize that I was hoping it was only temporary dye.

I set aside trivial matters for a moment and set my thought to the question at hand.

Why had she screamed? _Fainted_ even?

"_But… Hanabi's dead…"_

Was it true that the girl who appeared in front of the class was 'dead'? If so, why the screaming? I'm sure she knows enough about what goes on to know that zombies are nothing new…

What _happened_…?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw her stir again.

She wasn't waking up any time soon…

I sighed and rested my forehead on hers.

Why does she make me ponder things…? I've had one goal my entire life… nothing has gotten in my way previously… I've killed plenty before…

Yet… she… _she_… it was why I made the unspoken agreement to begin with.

I…

I shook my head; I was giving her unnecessary control over me. I need to calm down. I _should_ kill her right now…

I should…

'_But didn't you want to make her suffer…? You can't if she's not even awake…_'

Even though it was logic, I felt as if I was just coming up with excuses.

I _really_ should kill her right here and now. A quick cut to the throat and she's dead.

Gone…

…again…

Something clenched and I ignored it, Kunai already in hand.

I can't let this continue. I can't.

She needs to die.

I pressed the Kunai lightly against the skin of her neck.

No reaction.

Her life is so trivial. Of no importance.

A small sliver of red substance slid down her skin.

I jumped away startled.

It's not that I can't kill her.

It's not.

And no, I don't live by the Nile.

I'm not scared to watch her die; I'm perfectly prepared for this. It's why I _came_ to Kyoto.

Just to kill her.

I heard her make a vague sound and peeked at her, only now realizing I was glaring at the sky evilly.

Her eyes open just slightly she brought a finger to the paper thin slit on her neck.

I blinked once.

So briefly, so quickly.

When my eyes opened again it became apparent she had never moved to begin with, all her fingers were clean of the blood, her eyes shut in rest and the blood undisturbed on her neck.

Great… now I'm hallucinating.

Glancing down at her again I sighed, I can't kill her when she's unconscious. I'd have to wait till she woke up.

…sure, I could just let the other Hyuuga do it… but I don't like him and quite honestly I'd rather kill her myself if she must die.

* * *

((Ending Notes: …but _then_ the monkey said, "No! Don't throw me off a building!" and I was like, "But you're on fire! This is what we do to flaming monkeys! Throw them off buildings!" and then Mort was all like, "I am the bunny-shizzel." And we were like, "Shut up Mort!" and Mort went like, "B-but…" and the monkey was all like, "Dude, no _wonder_ they almost named you 'Dinner'!" and I went like, "BURN!" 

…and then the monkey remembered it was on fire and swiftly jumped off the building. The End.

Mus-chan stressing and writing random things.))


	10. Chapter Nine: Encounter

((A/N: Yay for Random Person, who told me to update! I mean seriously, if you guys just tell me which one to update I can have it updated within a day, if I'm busy two. Come on guys! Vote! Xd

Anywho, I'm writing a bunch of new fics… and I know I promised '**Curious Strangers**' and '**Bold Encounters**' awhile ago, but I forgot what I titled '**Bold Encounters**'(too many documents…) and I got serious writers block for '**Curious Strangers**'… but never fear, I shall have them posted soon!

Muse-chan out!!))

* * *

**-****Untold****-**

**Chapter Nine:**

_**An Encounter**_

I awoke what I can only assume was hours later, it was dark out… I blinked, I was in my room at the Subaku's… but I shouldn't be able to tell it's dark out…

My eyes flicked towards my boarded window…

…_previously_ boarded window.

He took down my boards! That—that! Teme…

I sighed, deducing to simply take care of it later… he'd better not have bent the nails, I don't have money to buy new ones…

Now why did he of all people bring me home…? Ah, I fainted…

…why'd I faint again?

My head throbbed viciously as I tried to recall the events of earlier this day, but as my gaze drifted towards the lone clock in my room I corrected myself. The events of earlier _yesterday_. It was well after midnight, somewhere between one and two o'clock.

Likely one-forty…

I trailed off; I was distracting myself with meaningless thoughts! Now… what was I trying to remember?

Eventually, however, I gave up and shrugged. Snuggling under my blanket and attempting to achieve much needed rest.

It didn't take long for me to get thirsty.

If I attempted sleep for any longer without getting the life-sustaining substance known as water I wouldn't be able to get back to the rest that I so desired.

But I don't want to get up…

As the seconds ticked passed, thirst crushed laziness with the strength that made me wonder whether I was still awake.

Getting out of bed reluctantly I relished in the feeling of cold and hard tile against my feet… until the goose-bumps grew on my arms. I turned slowly and decided that I should bring my blanket along for the ride.

It still makes me wonder how I was able to unlock the room in my half-dead state, but I managed it and stumbled out into the hall.

No one was awake. The house was dark and quiet.

It reminded me of a time that I used to adore… from midnight to three… every evening.

I shook the thoughts away, my glazed and tired mind insisting that if I put too much thought into anything I would never be able to attain sleep again this evening.

After staggering into the kitchen my eyes drifted shut…

…_the cups should be on the shelf left of the sink… against the wall and third shelf up…_

I slowly reached a shelf directly above the sink, opened it and retrieved a cup.

…_the red switch is the cold water because Otousama messed up in the plumbing…_

I reached for the blue switch, cold water falling into the glass cup I held loosely under it.

…_the ice is in the freezer, you have to pop the cubes out of the ice trays and picked them up before putting them in…_

I pushed the glass against the button on the freezer, ice pouring into the water.

…_best drink quickly and put the cup in the sink… or by the sink depending how full it is… you wont be able to get back to sleep if you linger too long…_

Slowly slumping at the island table situated in the kitchen, I sat down on the chair already pulled up. Slowly bringing the glass to my lips I drank the liquid that would insure I rested well that evening.

Hair spilled on the table and I watched with half-lidded eyes as a dark figure took a seat across from me.

"Are you going to acknowledge my presence yet?"

I blinked, not quite sure who was speaking, the voice was familiar though… definitely male. Shrugging in indifference I took another sip of my water. Too tired to care about someone I don't quite recognize in the darkness.

Despite the lack of features that I could discern I could feel his skeptical gaze.

"Is that a no?" he asked darkly.

"More or less…" I muttered, still dizzy from sleep. Trying to stay half awake… after all, if I stopped being half awake the chances of being able to return to my desired rest were minimal.

A sigh could be heard from the figure in front of me, "You never cease to surprise me…"

"Are you only half awake as well?" I was not entirely sure why, but I felt his statement was… out of character.

"No… not quite." Was the response.

"Ah… well…" I struggled for something to say but quickly gave up, once again far too asleep to care anymore.

"What happened?"

There was something foreboding about what he asked, something that made me a little scared… but as sleep continued to be the only thing on my mind…

A shrug from myself, sipping more water.

"You're not going to answer?"

A small nod.

He gave another sigh and I could feel him falling asleep as well.

"I missed you…"

"I did as well…"

A silence that stretched and neither of us felt truly awake anymore, none of our statements made sense, I couldn't understand what we were saying and neither could he.

Shivering, "Its cold…"

Scoffing playfully, "You're the one with the blanket."

Smiling softly, "Hai… you're right…"

A pause was necessary for what was to be phrased next. I didn't care, I was already asleep.

"…it hurts…"

"…hai…"

"…it was your decision."

"…hai…"

"_I want you to hold me…"_

_A pause, "I want to hold you…"_

More silence.

I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself, words that came out of my own mouth making little sense even to myself. Everything he said was in one ear and out the other.

I felt a tug, not a painful one, in my chest. I felt the _need_ to say something more… but what?

Silence consumed the room and the unspoken words were understood to both parties.

…at least I think… I didn't even feel I was here anymore.

Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and I could hear and feel steady breathing.

My eyes slid all the way shut, a smile gracing my lips.

"…good night…"

I knew it was morning before I felt someone shaking my shoulder. The morning sunlight spilled into the room and onto my tired eyes.

Judging from the taste in the air… I'd say it was about seven…ish.

I opened my eyes, turning my head slightly to see who was shaking my shoulder.

Gaara was glaring down at me.

…right… waffles…

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, "O-ohayo Gaara-san…"

"What were you doing sleeping in the kitchen?" he eyeballed me for a second longer, "And with red hair?"

I laughed nervously, "L-long story…" I blinked, why _was_ I sleeping in the kitchen?

A blurry image hit my mind and I felt goose-bumps grow on my arms.

I set to making Gaara's waffle's quickly in order to make it to the shower, the temporary dye would come out easily enough but I would have to wash it for awhile.

I really would rather go back to my normal hair color. I'm sure Neji already knows and I would rather not have red hair longer than absolutely necessary…

…I missed my indigo locks.

It didn't take long to complete the task and with Gaara happily eating the treat(at least I think he was happy…) I went to the bathroom.

My mind flitted to the evening… or earlier this morning if you really thought about it.

I woke to get… water. I got the water… I knew this because of the full glass of water on the table.

Did I not drink it? Did I refill it?

I couldn't recall…

I remember speaking with someone… about… something… it was all so vague, I couldn't remember anything of the night before in detail.

I felt safe…

I was resting so well… before the sunlight and Gaara had perturbed my sleep, I had been so happily engaged in sleep. So peacefully… I haven't felt that peaceful in rest since… since what? I blinked, unable to come up with an answer.

Water poured down on me and I set to washing out the dreaded color from my hair.

The trek to school was uneventful, Gaara wasn't coming today either.

When I arrived in the classroom I suddenly recalled _why_ I had tried to disguise myself to begin with.

Hyuuga Neji was glaring a hole into my head.

I began to turn around in an attempt to run for my life but only found myself staring into the chest of the _other_ person I wanted to see least in the entire universe.

Uchiha was giving me a bored look.

I absolutely adore my life.

Note the sarcasm.

"Going somewhere?"

I shook my head at the Uchiha, "A-ah, no! I-I… just…" I hung my head in embarrassment and headed to my seat.

What surprised me though, was when a girl I didn't recognize sat in the seat next to Gaara's(if he had been here) and greeted me.

I returned the greeting and mentally took note of her short pink hair…

Funny… I wonder if it's natural… I've only met one person in my life with natural…

My eyes widened and my thoughts trailed off while I sat down.

No… she couldn't _possibly_…

She lives in Izumo!

When the girl turned in her seat to face me with a thoughtful look I thought I would die right there.

"Hey… you're name… isn't by any chance… Hyuuga, is it?"

I smiled nervously, happy for my sunglasses that hid my panicking eyes.

"H-hai… you… w-wouldn't happen to b-be H-Haruno-san?"

A wide smile came to her, "I knew it was you!" she got out of her seat and gave me a hug, "It's been so long Hinata-chan!"

I nodded, mind still reeling.

There were few reasons she would leave Izumo…

I didn't like most of them.

"Hai… i…it has… it's g-good to see you again…"

She grinned happily, "I didn't know you moved to Kyoto! The teacher said that you and your family went to Hokkaido!"

…that was the cover story, wasn't it?

(A/N: Okay… I really need some help here, I'm not sure if Izumo is _in_ Kyoto, I tried Wikipedia, it wouldn't tell me. I looked up maps; they were either in Japanese or didn't tell me! I hate plot holes, so if anyone happens to know, please tell me!!)

I laughed nervously, "W-we did… b-but…" I gulped slightly, the lie stinging my tongue on the way out, "O-otousama didn't like the c-cold climate."

I knew both Uchiha and Neji were staring at me, Neji because he knew I was lying and Uchiha… I didn't know why Uchiha was staring at me.

Perhaps he knew I was lying as well?

I kept my attention directed on Sakura though, "W-when did you transfer?"

"Ah! I arrived earlier this week but I only started classes yesterday afternoon." She was more than happy to answer.

"Mm hm… a-and… why'd you l-leave Izumo?"

The way she stiffened was enough for me to_ know_.

I sent her a weak smile and shock played over her face.

"You mean… you're the…"

I nodded, still giving her the same vague and defeated smile. This sucks…

"You sh-should probably take y-your seat… the t-teacher will be here soon."

She nodded slightly and sat down, obviously put out at the knowledge.

I knew she appreciated me as a friend, so it really must be hard on her to realize the one she'd come here to kill was…

My thoughts trailed off and another question plagued my mind, since when was Haruno-san into _this_ line of work?

A sigh escaped me; she wasn't the type to accept a job like this even if she _was_ in this line of work. Another question that plagued me was why did she have to come all the way from Izumo?

She wasn't very famous in this business so why would they drag her all the way from Izumo to Kyoto to deal with a minor case like mine? Weren't there plenty of assassins in the area that they could use?

Neji was one thing, I was sure he was far away from this area when they contacted him, but he was revered as the best there _is_.

This was getting confusing.

It only occurred to me than that Uchiha probably came from farther away yet, he had been doing everything in hi power to avoid me last I checked.

My eyes narrowed and the answer became all too clear.

They were doing it on purpose.

They were going for people I _knew_.

They wanted to make this as straining on me as possible.

It suddenly occurred to me that someone was seated next to Neji.

Inching my gaze towards the girl sitting there I found my breath catching in my throat.

Hanabi…

My thoughts trailed off into nothingness and I turned away from her.

Doesn't matter…

I was surprised how little it was taking to sedate myself before it occurred to me that this was likely why I fainted yesterday.

So I already sedated myself…

I smiled faintly and set myself to paying attention to whatever the teacher was speaking of, mind faintly wandering to what waited for me after school ended.

I already knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

Eventually, however, I found my eyes drifting to the manicure that lingered as a nasty reminder of Ino and Temari's 'torture'. I don't like nail polish much… or at all for that matter, so it disturbed me lightly to see my nails sheen a pale violet.

I wished they had at least used see-through nail polish, so the effects would be less… striking to me. It perturbed me a great deal to realize that those… _chemicals_ were already dry on my hand and I would have to wait for them to crumple off unless I wanted to use even nastier smelling chemicals.

An entirely trivial problem, I realize this, but it still irks me a great deal.

It was some time before I remembered where I was and promptly paid the teacher the attention he deserved from all his students(though I cannot say I was the only one daydreaming…).

Despite my best efforts however, my mind would escape me every few seconds, disappearing into the many ideals and attractions in this world that could have been dubbed 'distractions'.

I was shaken out of one of my many stupors by a kind hand and face.

I blinked, "H-Haruno-san?"

She gave me a waning smile, "Let's eat lunch together, ne Hinata-chan?"

It took several more blinks of confusion before it occurred to me exactly how much time had passed.

"A-ah! Gomen Haruno-san… d-demo I didn't br-bring a bento…"

A scoff could be heard from my right. I knew immediately that Uchiha intended to mock me.

I was preparing a retort for what his snide remark was likely to be before a hand slammed down on my desk.

Nervously, _very_ nervously, I looked up to find blazing green eyes glaring…

…at the Uchiha.

"Is there something you wanted?" she practically hissed, her shockingly pink hair flicked behind her ear by an obviously annoyed finger.

I was in mild shock myself, the Sakura I had met oh so long ago was a lot shyer and…

…a _lot_ less terrifying.

Uchiha didn't seem at all bothered, he raised an eyebrow at Sakura with his signature cold glare in place, "And _who_ might you be?"

She growled, "I don't introduce myself to petty assassins." She really did hiss it out this time.

"Aren't you just one yourself?"

Sakura froze at Uchiha's remark. This gave me all the information I needed to know about Sakura's situation.

She was unwillingly dragged into this.

See? Told you she didn't do this sort of work.

Though she had to be pretty formidable if they recruited her despite her usual resume… I should likely worry about facing her, Uchiha's holding back on me for unknown reasons so he's not being too troublesome an opponent. I have my suspicions he's under an abnormal contract.

Sakura however… she's another story completely. It's very possible she's under a normal contract… meaning she _wont_ be _able_ to hold back in the least, I don't know what kind of fighting style _or_ weapons she may or may not use so this is highly troublesome…

I brought myself back into reality barely in time to watch Sakura's angered reaction.

"I…" her voice was so dark and foreboding; I sunk lower in my seat. I couldn't see her eyes, the rosy pink locks of hair falling over her(slightly larger than normal) forehead in an ominous manner, "…am no petty, idiotic assassin."

Uchiha, though seeming to be slightly affected by her change in demeanor, kept his defiant front and raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Than what are you?" sarcasm dripped into every single syllable.

Her emerald eyes flared from beneath her bangs and she stood tall and defiant, hands finding her waist as she glared down at the 'petty assassin'.

"The second apprentice of the Gaidome Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura." Vague, but informative, she held her tongue from giving out too much information but still gave enough information to thoroughly clear her name of being a 'petty assassin'.

My stomach dropped into my toes.

Tsunade…? But that would mean…

I felt all the more nervous as I sunk slowly in my chair; I am _so_ dead when Sakura gets a hold of me.

The window looked _so_ inviting.

There was a small silence and Sakura realized that, despite her great intelligence, she had just gone back on her word of not introducing herself to 'petty assassins'.

Uchiha smirked (I hate that guy…) he then returned the introduction in a rare show of _actually_ proper conduct.

It was a sad, pathetic thing that I was far too engrossed in my horror at Sakura's apparent mentor to really care about listening.

Oh well, I'll just continue to refer to him as Uchiha.

Sakura's glare darkened, "I've heard of you…" this caught my attention and I lifted my head slightly, "…you're _much_ worse than a pitiful assassin—" I wonder how Neji is feeling about his career being constantly insulted…? "—you treacherous-!" sadly, before she could shed anymore light on Uchiha's current life-style he clamped a hand over her mouth…

…what bugged me was that his eyes were trained on me and me alone, not the furious and squirming girl he'd just cut off.

The tension rose again and I glanced at the window with a hopeful look.

Before long, however, our math teacher entered and both Uchiha and Haruno were forced to settle down and be seated.

The animosity that riveted off of Sakura when she heard Uchiha's name…

I shook it off, it was obvious where that thought was leading and it wasn't somewhere I wished to visit again.

The rest of classes seemed to end in a daze and I found myself in a situation I wished I wasn't in.

I lingered in the room too long. Well… not really… Neji and Uchiha seemed to have a way of emptying a room with dark looks alone.

After I looked up from my school bag that I had just finished packing I noticed the other occupants of the room…

…the _only_ other occupants of the room.

I laughed nervously.

Neji stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a vicious glare consuming his face(I suddenly recalled 'the plastic'), Hanabi was nearby with an apathetic expression, Sakura looked troubled and as per usual I was at the mercy of a certain Uchiha's death glare.

Lovely…

I was severally tempted to grumble… or jump out of the window, either works.

My eyes flew form the window(that they had once again drifted to) and towards Neji when he cracked his knuckles.

Apparently he remembers the plastic as well…

I nearly flinched when he approached me.

"K-konichiwa Neji-san… life treating you well?" I didn't wait for a response, "Good! N-now if you'll ex-excuse me…"

My escape attempt was ruined when I bumped into Uchiha, who had changed positions to stand behind me.

Grand… utterly _fantastic_…

"Heh…heh, happy times, ne?"

Neji's eyes narrowed, he cracked his knuckles once more.

Sakur came in between us, "Geez! What the hell is stuck up your ass?!"

I froze.

She had _not_ just used that analogy…

I almost cried when I realized she had.

The room went several degrees colder, I reached out and gripped Sakura's sleeve.

She blinked, "What is it Hinata-chan?"

I looked back at Neji, I could _see_ the demonic aura crackling behind him in furry.

…maybe I shouldn't have resorted to the plastic…

"Eh heh… h-how _did_ you ev-ever manage to get that out a-anyway…?" I can't believe I let that question slip out.

Sakura had a sort of dawning expression before sending me an apologetic look.

Smart girl, that one.

I felt a small amount of rage when I caught sight of Uchiha's mildly amused look out of the corner of my eye.

Before I met my impeding doom I pulled out the last and only card I had, "Y-you can't hit me y-yet! H-Hanabi-san's still h-here!"

One well placed glare from a Hyuuga later and that swiftly changed, the door shutting softly behind the short girl.

I attempted to follow but found that the Uchiha was _determined_ to make my life a living hell.

Why me…?

I silently prayed that he didn't try to 'return the plastic' the same way he'd retrieved it…

My last hope for survival likely waiting in the hall I decided petty tricks wore my best hope… "A-ano… b-bear!" I pointed hurriedly in a random direction, my eyes widening in shock and horror at the animal supposedly across the room.

…Neji's head didn't move…

Well, that plan went beautifully… I almost wished there really was a bear so I could later exclaim 'I told you so'.

I glanced at Sakura and wondered if perhaps she would be an easier opponent… apprentice of someone legendary or not she didn't have as much experience in killing that Neji most certainly _did_.

I found myself reaching for my pocket, I had another trump card… swiftly I brought it out of my pocket.

"T-twenty yen and w-we forget all this?"

Their skeptical and disbelieving stares would forever stay in my memory… especially considering it'll probably be the last memory I have! Neji will _decapitate_ me if I'm _lucky_!

Uchiha came out of his stupor and sent me a sharp glare; I lowered my head, sighed in defeat, and put the yen back in my pocket.

Neji was more than ready and seemed to want to begin immediately but I held up my hand, "O-one moment pl-please!" I turned around and looked for something in my bag.

I could still feel their impatient(Uchiha and Neji) and worried(Sakura) gazes on my back.

After a moment I found what I was looking for and set it on my desk before turning to face my certain doom.

"A-ano… I'm r-ready…" and I'm also a bad liar, but let's not concentrate on that.

* * *

((Ending Notes: I was going to cut this chapter in half, but I had mercy for once because as shikaruTo so kindly informed me, 'karma is a bitch'... and it twas! It was awful! X3 but then she updated and I was happy again...

Okay! Before anyone kills me for the animosity Sakura showed Sasuke, I would like to point out that I do _not_ think it was out of character.

Sakura is a smart girl and there is likely some exact reason that she has a crush on Sasuke to begin with, other than appearance(though I fail to see what's worth crushing on…) thus I am going by the assumption that if there is no reason and the first time she sees Sasuke he's a petty assassin…

…you get my drift?

Another reason that I don't think it was OOC is she isn't a five-seven year old twit that crushes on the cutest boy she sees, even if as a child she might have crushed on Sasuke for mere looks, she likely would need more incentive now that she is older and more mature.

…see? I have a reason for doing stuff…

But, the main reason is, as a Sakura fan I cannot _stand_ how she demeans herself in front of that asshole, thus I would much rather not write about how much of an idiot she is whenever Sasuke is involved(this is also one of the bigger reasons I hate SasuSaku).

-Muse-chan going to take a bath!))


	11. You're all going to hate me

((A/N: I know you're all going to be pissed at me when I say this…

Untold is now on hiatus.

I'm sorry! I was going through the next chapters and realized I wanted to rewrite _a lot_ of stuff so I left the USB drive I keep it on in my pocket so I could work on it when I went to my older sisters house for Thanksgiving and…

T.T!! I can't find that pair of pants!! I know I didn't leave it(because it's my favorite pair and I always make double triple sure I have it) and I think I packed it or wore it on the way home but can't find the duffel bag I left all my clothes in! I left it in the living room on top of the basket and then it was gone… GONE! I didn't panic until I realized I don't know where my pants are(and they're my favorite pants! They're nice and baggy and they have lotsa pockets! Now I have to wear jeans! _JEANS_!) WAAAAAAAH!

So… in closing… I'm going to cry now and ransack the house for my pants again… I'm so sorry guys! Gomen! Waaah! Knowing my luck mamma washed them and my USB was _destroyed_!! T.T!!

-Muse-chan distressed and depressed.))


End file.
